Finally Together
by sunshineangels
Summary: H/Hr are 'finally together'- it's my first fanfic so please please please read and review!
1. the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters; they are the brilliant creation of J K Rowling. This was all co-written with a friend, so it is both of our work.  
  
Author's note: These chapters aren't really set in reference to a particular time at Hogwarts, although this is reference to them being in their 5th year.  
  
"Why is it that someone doesn't notice you until someone else notices you?"  
  
Hermione Granger paused in her writing to consider the question. She wasn't wiring a diary as such, she wasn't the kind to sit thoughtful for hours on end; no, it was more of a thoughts page she was writing. He mind was crammed full of spells and potion mixes that she hardly had any space left for her own personal thoughts. Because she didn't really have may 'girlfriends' as such, Hermione didn't know whom to turn to about the problem. Her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter wouldn't be much help for two reasons: one, they were boys, and two, they were the boys in question. Ron had been acting strange ever since they had returned to Hogwarts for their fifth year, and Harry was simply being Harry. She's guessed that Ron maybe liked because of the way he'd been acting; girls can always tell when a boy likes them, Hermione mused, and since she didn't feel that way about Ron, she'd decided to carry on acting normal. The trouble was, Ron was always trying to catch her on her own, meaning that Hermione was now clinging to Harry to avoid Ron.  
  
"Mmm, Harry." Hermione considered out loud.  
  
"Yes?" replied a voice behind her.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, caught of guard. She hurriedly stuffed her piece of paper in her bag before turning to look at him. She smiled and fobbed him off with an excuse of sorts, which Harry appeared to accept.  
  
"Are you coming down to dinner?" Harry was asking, "Ron's waiting," he teased. Hermione gave him one of her 'you're so immature' expressions before marching off without him.  
  
"Don't wait for me then," Harry called after her. He couldn't help teasing her these days, the situation with her and Ron amused him, and it also stopped him thinking about Hermione himself. It was strange, he thought as he walked down to dinner, that he's never noticed Hermione as a 'girl' until Ron told him that he liked her. But then Ron changed his mind daily about which girl he liked. Over the summer hols Ron had been pining for Fleur, a beautiful part-Veela girl who had stayed at Hogwarts the previous year over the Tri-Wizard tournament. It was only since Hermione had blossomed over the summer that Ron had started liking her, Harry was sure he'd be onto a different girl soon, Lavender had been staring at him in classes recently. Maybe Harry would get those two together to give Hermione some peace. Down in the large hall at dinner, Ron was already saving a seat for Hermione, which is why she purposely sat at the other end of the table. He knew she didn't like him like that, and it was affecting their friendship, which Hermione was sorry about. Harry appeared and took the seat Ron had been saving.  
  
"Any luck with Hermione yet?" Harry asked a little too loudly.  
  
"No," sulked Ron, "I don't think she likes me," he replied in a whisper.  
  
"What gives you that impression?" Harry asked in an almost believable surprised voice.  
  
"Shut up Harry," Ron grumbled back. Harry smiled to himself, relieved that Ron was giving up in the chase. He knew Ron would get over it as soon as another pretty girl came along, and besides, he wanted Ron around when he was with Hermione, since he was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable around her. He kept noticing details about her, like the way she chewed at her bottom lip when concentrating on her work, and the way her robes were slightly tighter around her chest than last year. "What?" Harry thought to himself, he was a 15-year-old boy/man now; he was supposed to be noticing things like that. Harry looked up to see that Hermione was chatting away to Seamus, he studied her mouth, her eyes, the way her hair did what it want, rather like his really; unmanageable Ron's mum called it. But on Hermione it didn't matter, since it was her mouth Harry was fixated with.  
  
"Harry, stop staring," Ron said from the side, "She's not worth it mate, move on."  
  
"What? You're not suggesting." Harry responded, quickly looked away from Hermione.  
  
"Well, maybe you'll have better luck than me," Ron replied patting Harry on the shoulder as he stood up to clear his place. Harry stared after, considering what he'd said. Well at least Ron wouldn't mind if he did decide to ask Hermione out, Harry thought. Wait a second! "I didn't say I'd do that!" Harry exclaimed, not realising he'd spoken aloud.  
  
"Do what?" Neville Longbottom asked from across the table.  
  
"Nothing," Harry muttered as he stood up. He was going to have to think about this one alone.  
  
Hermione noticed Harry walking away from the table and heading for the Gryffindor common room. She loved the way he was constantly trying to flatten his hair, he'll never be able to she mused, not without magic anyway! She laughed to herself at her own wit.  
  
Harry and Ron were walking towards their Arithmacy lesson as Hermione caught them up behind, gasping for breath as she did so.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Ron joked. Hermione ignored his comment and busied herself with arranging her robes.  
  
"Need a hand there?" Ron asked suggestively, smirking and winking at Harry.  
  
"Ron if you're going to continue this pursuit of me, please restrict your fantasies to your own twisted imagination," Hermione said in a bored voice, she was sick of his comments. He'd given up asking her out, but he couldn't resist the odd comment.  
  
"Leave her alone Ron," Harry said, lightly punching him in the arm. Hermione beamed at Harry as they entered the classroom; Harry hoped no one saw the blush begin to spread across his face.  
  
"What's up with you defending Hermione?" Ron whispered to Harry as they took note off the board.  
  
"Nothing, she's just sick of you that's all," Harry replied. He'd been trying to hide his feelings for the past 2 weeks, ever since Ron had given up on Hermione, but Harry couldn't take his mind off her now.  
  
"It's all your fault!" Harry whispered angrily to Ron. If it weren't for Ron, Harry would never have noticed Hermione in that way. Ron didn't appear to her Harry, as he was busy swapping notes with Seamus under the table. Hermione glanced at Harry to her left, not wanting him to see that she was staring at him. He'd been so distant the past couple of weeks, that Hermione wasn't sure where she stood at all. Did he like her? She thought to herself. She kept imaging him kissing her, and it was getting her into trouble with the teachers who all said she shouldn't be daydreaming in class. Me? Hermione thought, I'm the hardest worker, well, usually, not lately I suppose she thought to herself. Up in the Gryffindor common room, Harry saw Ron was playing wizard's chess with Seamus, surrounded by a group of girls, giggling and whispering to each other. Lavender's hand, he noticed was placed delicately on Ron's shoulder, occasionally reaching down to feel his chest; at these moments Ron looked away from the game to smile up at her. Good, Harry thought to himself, Ron's happy, now I have to find Hermione. Harry searched the rest of the common, but to no avail.  
  
"If you're looking for Hermione, she's in the library," called Ron with a grin. Everyone looked up over to Harry, grins spreading across their faces. Harry left before they'd see how red he'd gone.  
  
Hermione mused over the open book in front of her, but her concentration was wavering; with Harry on her mind constantly there was no hope of her studying.  
  
"Damn!" exclaimed Hermione, breaking the silence.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry, appearing from round the corner.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I didn't know you were in here."  
  
"I wasn't until now," Harry replied easily. With no one else around and Ron's approval, Harry felt surer of himself, but his confidence fled him as he saw how amazing she looked sitting there, her eyes wide and alert.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked, cautiously sitting down next to her.  
  
"Nothing," she replied, "I just." she looked away from him, not wanting him to see her embarrassment; with Harry at such close proximity to her, she didn't want her expression betraying her feelings to him.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you a while?" Harry asked, shuffling slightly closer to her.  
  
"Sure," she managed to reply as she fixed her eyes back in the book. They stayed that way for a few minutes, each pretending to read the book in front of them. Their physical closeness was getting awkward for both of them; Harry wanting to be close to Hermione, without giving his intentions away, and Hermione not wanting to seem too eager either. Harry reached across Hermione to turn the page, and as he did so the tension between them reached a peak.  
  
"Harry." Hermione managed to say. He turned to look at her, and in that moment neither of them could think about anything else. Right now they both needed release from the intensity of their emotions, and that release was through each other. Harry moved his face closer to Hermione as she reached for him. The kiss lasted only a matter of seconds, yet in those few seconds all else was banished from their thoughts. As Hermione began to pull away Harry pulled her back to him, cupping her face in his hands. His hands found hers as he pulled her up from the chair, wrapping his arms around her. Eventually he pulled back from her, and gazed at her closely. The dreamy look was still evident on her face as her eyes opened to him.  
  
"Hermione." he began to say, but she silenced him with another kiss. 


	2. excitement with trouble

After what seemed like a lifetime of kissing, Harry managed to tear himself away from Hermione's lips. He looked down at her face that was lit up and shining. He knew then that he'd done the right thing in kissing her, and he would have continued to do so if it wasn't for the librarian who was coughing non-to discreetly behind the bookshelf. They exchanged looks and, picking up Hermione's books, Harry led her out of the library.  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Lavender were sitting cosily on the sofa; after having beaten Seamus at wizard's chess 4 times in a row, he was feeling pretty good right now; and he had his arms around a beautiful girl. Ok, so she can be giggly and girly sometimes, ok most of the time, but Ron relished the attention it bought him. He looked up as he heard the portrait swing back to reveal his two best friends, HOLDING HANDS! So, he mused, Harry has got lucky then. Ron felt a surge of jealousy run through him as he saw how stunning Hermione looked; her eyes were shining and she was glowing from something; Ron didn't need to delve too deep into his imagination to guess what had made her so flushed. What does he have that I don't? Ron thought to himself. Hang on a sec, he told himself, I should be happy for them, besides, I have Lavender now. He glanced at the girl who had fallen asleep on his shoulder; she was really pretty, and he did like her loads.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry called as he approached the sofa. Hermione was still holding his hand, but was holding back a little, half-hiding behind Harry.  
  
"So.I guess you succeeded where I didn't," Ron replied, amusement evident in his voice. Harry only needed to grin at Ron for him to know what had happened in the library.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione managed to say in a quiet voice, "I hope." her voice trailed off, as she looked hopefully at Ron.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he replied casually, "as long as you don't go all couply on me!" he added. Harry and Hermione both beamed at Ron with appreciation, as they called goodnight and headed for their dormitories. Harry followed Hermione to the foot of the stairs leading to the girl's section, and handing her books to her, he gave her a light kiss on the lips before whispering goodnight into her ear; he didn't trust himself to kiss her properly, he didn't know if he'd be able to hold back.  
  
"Goodnight Harry," she replied, and then headed up the stairs.  
  
"Why is it that your life can take an amazing unexpected turn, making you deliriously happy in an instant?"  
  
These were the words added to Hermione's thoughts page, before turning off her light to dream dreams of the past evening's events, over and over again.  
  
A month had passed and Harry and Hermione's relationship was getting stronger by the day. They'd been careful not to leave Ron out of their friendship, but this was getting increasingly difficult, especially now that Lavender had blown up at him for not paying her enough attention. They were still in their 'cool off' period, which had now lasted for over a week; Harry had his doubts they would ever get back together. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with his best friend; it was just Hermione was such an important part of his life now, and he couldn't get enough of her.  
  
"Hi, Ron, wait up a second," Harry called as he saw Ron disappearing down the corridor to lunch. Ron stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"Where've you been?" Harry asked breathlessly, "I've been looked everywhere for you."  
  
"Oh, just been talking with Lav," he replied, not looking at Harry, "she reckons I'm not ready for the commitment of a relationship. I mean, what does she expect! I'm 15 not 35!" he finished angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron," Harry sympathised, "Maybe you just need time apart."  
  
"Nah, it's over," Ron reacted, "But hey, there's plenty more fish in the sea, right?" he said brightly checking Harry's face for a reaction.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Harry answered, grabbing his best friend around the shoulder and playfully dragging him along. It was just like old times Ron reflected later as they were sat in Potions. Hermione had been moved to sit with Pavati since her and Harry couldn't seem to concentrate sitting next to each other. Snape was being his usual slimy self, but at least Ron had Harry to share in the fun. He couldn't help but wish things were always like this, but he wasn't so insensitive that he wanted Harry and Hermione to break up because of him.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" Snape's voice boomed from across the classroom, as Snape approached their desk.  
  
"I hope you're paying attention to what I'm saying, as there will be a test on it next week; the marks from which will contribute towards your overall grade this year." Ron gulped and looked down at his desk; he wasn't feeling so cocky today. Harry grinned at him from the side, which Ron appreciated. He remembered that this weekend was the Hogsmeade weekend trip; perhaps Harry would part himself from Hermione for a bit, so he and Ron could have a laugh like they used to.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called as they were leaving the classroom. "Guess what? Oh, you'll never guess so I'll just tell you, as 5th years we get to stay over in Hogsmeade, like over night!" Harry stared at Hermione as if she'd gone mad.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, Pavati just told me, she found out from Professor McGonnagol, isn't it great!" she concluded, beaming at Harry. Ron shifted at the side of them, knowing all to well that he was going to be left out again.  
  
"That's great guys, but I think I'll give it a miss," Ron said, already moving away from them.  
  
"What? You have to come!" Harry replied, eyeing Ron suspiciously. What was he up to now?  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Ron said as he walked off to join Seamus and the other guys who were crowded round a group of giggling girls.  
  
"Are we leaving him out again?" Hermione asked Harry, still watching the retreating figure of Ron.  
  
"I just don't know what to do," Harry replied with a sigh, "I've tried spending time with him, but I can't help it if I want to spend all my time with you," he said, his arms circling her waist as he pulled her into a deserted classroom. He knew he was avoiding the subject of Ron, but he couldn't help himself; he couldn't keep his hands off his beautiful girlfriend.  
  
Ron observed the act from a distance, and he knew there was no way their friendship could ever go back to way it was, he might as well accept it now. 


	3. developments and friendship restored

Harry and Hermione were sat in The Three Broomsticks sipping their Butterbeer in silence. Even though they loved spending time together, Ron's presence was sorely missed today. They'd had a great morning walking round hand in hand, being a couple, but right now they were both missing their best friend.  
  
"Do you think we should apologise to him?" Hermione asked Harry quietly, she knew Harry would guess she was referring to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose we've been a bit caught up in each other haven't we?" Harry replied sheepishly. At that moment, a noisy group of boys walked through the door and threw themselves down at a table in the corner opposite Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I guess now is a good a time as any," Harry said as he got up and walked over to where the group was sat.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked, "Can we have a word?"  
  
"Oh so now you want to talk to me?" Ron replied angrily. At the look on Harry's face as he said this, Ron was already sorry for speaking that way to Harry. He got up from the table and walked with Harry back to Hermione. He sat down next to her, as Harry sat down on the other side.  
  
"Look, we wanted to say we're sorry for." Hermione began, but Ron held up his hand to silence her.  
  
"I don't want you to be sorry for liking each other," Ron said genuinely, "I should be happy for you." Ron looked from Hermione to Harry as he said this, waiting for them to say something. Harry grabbed Ron around the shoulders and pulled him up to hug him.  
  
"Arghh, get off me!" Ron said with a grin. No more was needed to be said; the three friends understood each other, and as Harry ordered 3 more Butterbeers Ron chatted to Hermione about their plans for the evening.  
  
"I'm not sure where we're staying yet," Hermione was saying timidly. Ron didn't need to ask anymore, he knew what was on both their minds right now, hell; it was on his mind constantly! After an hour Ron left them to it, but not before arranging that they'd meet up in 'The Dragon's Diner' later for their evening meal. This was where most of the 5th years were staying, since there were plenty of rooms above the restaurant.  
  
Harry walked with Hermione to the edge of the village, where he'd heard of a romantic spot by the lake where they could go to and sit. Hermione hasn't said much on their walk to the lake, and Harry guessed what was on her mind.  
  
"Hermione." he began, looking at her as she sat next to him on the grass. She looked up at him, he eyes full of tears. Harry's heart felt it would break at the sight of the girl he loved in tears. 'He loved?' Was he truly in love with her?  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked her, his voice full of concern. Hermione couldn't find the words to express how she was feeling: Scared? Excited? Nervous? Her eyes continued to well up with tears as Harry bent down to kiss them away.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I don't even know why I'm crying..." she couldn't finish her sentence as more tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks.  
  
"I do," Harry replied, looking lovingly down at her, "and I don't want to think I'd expect you to do anything you didn't want to do," he added, seeing her face full of panic. Hermione reached up and pulled Harry's face down to hers; their foreheads were touching as Hermione whispered two simple words into Harry's ear,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A group of about 20 smiling faces greeted Harry and Hermione as they sat down to dinner in the restaurant. Ron beamed at both of them as he made room for them next to him. Ron was feeling more cherry now that Lavender was paying him more attention. She seemed to have stopping giving him the silent treatment and was talking easily with him again. Maybe there was hope for them yet. The group of 5th years spent a lively few hours together, sharing jokes and stories about their day, and at last, as they clock was chiming midnight, the owner came to give them all they room keys. Harry had booked a room, but Hermione had no idea if she was included in it. As the owner handed Harry as key, Ron gave a sly grin to Harry as he made his way up to his own room. Harry and Hermione were the only two left at the table, and by this time Hermione's stomach was twisted up in knots. She remembered Harry's words from earlier, which gave her some comfort. She was only 15 and no way near ready for what she knew was on Harry's mind. Harry took her hand and led her up the two flights of stairs. He stopped outside room 11 and turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"I hope you don't mind the room I chose," he said to her as he opened the door for her to see.  
  
Two single beds were placed on one side of room, with a small dressing table on the other wall, accompanied by a large old-fashioned wardrobe.  
  
"Oh Harry!" she cried and flung her arms round his neck, as he closed the door behind them.  
  
"Hey, steady on!" Harry laughed as he clung to Hermione, "Or I'll be wishing I'd have booked a double bed!" he grinned down at her, arching his eyebrow. She smiled shyly back at him as he bent down to kiss her.  
  
"I'll give you some privacy for a minute," he whispered before going into the adjoining bathroom. Hermione guessed this was her cue to undress and get into bed. Slowly she unpacked her overnight bag, laying her essentials on the dressing table. She pulled off her skirt and tights and into her pyjama shorts. She'd decided her nightdress was a bit flimsy for this occasion, but her winter pyjamas would be too frumpy. She was just pulling on her pyjama vest top as she heard the bathroom door opening.  
  
"Is it safe yet?" Harry said from behind the door.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione called as she pulled on her top. "Ok" she replied. Harry looked round the door cautiously. Wow, he thought, she looked gorgeous even in pyjamas.  
  
"Your turn," Hermione said as she headed past him. Harry watched her disappear into the bathroom as he sat down on one of the beds. He glanced towards the table and saw Hermione's things laid neatly side-by-side; he chuckled to himself at her idiosyncrasies, which he loved. Hermione returned to find Harry sitting up in one of the beds; his chest bare.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed at the sight of his well-toned upper body.  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said smiling, "I'm not completely naked under here." Harry couldn't believe what he'd just said! What must Hermione think of him? But Harry needn't have worried as Hermione just smiled and climbed into the other bed.  
  
"Goodnight Harry" she called to him.  
  
"Night," Harry called back.  
  
Harry turned over onto his front and stared up to the ceiling. The thought of Hermione in the next bed was almost unbearable, but he knew he'd have to control himself; it was way to early in their relationship for anything more to happen between them. He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard Hermione move in her bed. Before he could register what was happening, she'd climbed into bed beside him.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry whispered in a surprised voice.  
  
"Shh," she responded sleepily, "I just want to fall asleep with you." She laid her head on his chest, her hair falling around her. Harry's arm went around her shoulder as he relaxed into the bed, feeling the warmth of her body press against him. His heart was beating so hard in his chest, and he knew Hermione would be able to tell this, but she didn't respond. After a while, Harry relaxed enough to fall asleep with the girl he loved in his arms, sleeping peacefully beside him. 


	4. Ron makes a mistake

Hermione woke to feel a warm breath on the side of her neck. She thought at first it might be her cat, Crookshanks, but when she rolled over onto her other side, she was met with a shock. Harry! She couldn't quite remember what had happened, but then it all came back to her. She had moved into his bed! What must he think? Hermione thought to herself. Harry stirred next to her, and for a moment she thought of moving back to her bed and then pretending Harry had dreamed the whole thing. Too late! Harry's eyes were opening.  
  
"Morning," Harry said sleepily, pulling her closer to him. Hermione forgot any thought of moving; with the feel of Harry's body next to her she was lost in her love for him; yes, she was in love with him.  
  
"Harry." Hermione began, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"I love you too," he replied smiling.  
  
"How did you know I was thinking that?" Hermione asked amazed.  
  
"I know you," was all Harry said before smothering her with his body. She was pinned beneath him as he began to stroke her hair, her face, her neck.  
  
"Harry, wait," Hermione managed to say between kisses. Harry stopped abruptly and rolled off her to one side.  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied quickly, "I'm really sorry, I don't know what got into me," he knew he shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation; Hermione trusted him and he loved her too much to betray that trust.  
  
"It's just." Hermione couldn't think of the right words.  
  
"It's ok," Harry soothed, "It's my fault, I'm sorry." He pulled her close to him again, but kept his arms around her shoulders as she snuggled closer to him. Neither of them was sure how long they lay there, listening to each other's breathing rhythm, but they were shaken to their senses by a persistent knocking on the door.  
  
"Harry? Hermione? Are you two in there?" it was Ron's voice from the other side of the door, he sound urgent and panicky.  
  
"We're supposed to be back at school in half an hour! If you're in there you better get yourselves up!" They heard his footsteps walking away down the corridor.  
  
"I guess we better get up then," Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
Back at Hogwarts, and Ron was trying to get information out of Harry. Hermione had gone to catch on some 'light reading', leaving Harry to spend some time with Ron.  
  
"So." Ron was saying.  
  
"So nothing, "Harry replied mater-of-factually.  
  
"Oh come on!" Ron cried in exasperation. "Are you trying to tell me that you spent the night together in the same room and the same bed, but nothing happened?"  
  
"We weren't in the same bed!" Harry replied for what seemed like the hundredth time. They'd decided not to tell anyone that they had in fact slept in the same bed; it was their business and neither he nor Hermione wanted people knowing the intimacies of their relationship. Seamus and the Weasley twins entered the common room to hear this latest announcement of Harry's.  
  
"So that's the story you're telling people then," George said, winking at Fred and Seamus.  
  
"Uh! Think what you like," Harry said in a bored voice as he made his way downstairs to meet Hermione. He could hear the others discussing him and Hermione as he climbed through the portrait. He just wished everyone would leave them alone; their relationship is their business, no one else's. He didn't plague Ron with questions about Lavender; maybe he should so Ron would know what it feels like; then again, Ron often liked to divulge details about his intimacies!  
  
Hermione had been sat at her books for the past hour, and hadn't read a single page; she just couldn't get Harry off her mind. A thrill went through her as she remembered the feel of Harry's body on top of her, she wondered what might have happened if she hadn't asked Harry to stop.  
  
"Guess who?" a voice said behind her, covering her eyes. A pair of warm hands were placed over her eyes and as she reached up to touch them Harry moved in front of her and kissed her lightly on the lips as he uncovered her eyes.  
  
"Hi Harry," Hermione said, her voice a little sad.  
  
"What's up?" asked Harry frowning with concern.  
  
"Well I guess because you're so cheerful you haven't had people coming up to you all day pestering about us."  
  
"Guess again," Harry said sitting down, "I haven't been able to get away from them till now."  
  
"Why is everyone so interested," she said sounding frustrated. Harry couldn't bear to see Hermione upset like this. He knew she got stressed over things easily, and he knew she could do without it right now, and with Christmas fast approaching, he wanted to see her happy and carefree again.  
  
"Don't worry," he replied stroking her hair and rubbing her shoulders, "It'll die down soon Hermione looked at Harry with tired eyes. She was thrilled to bits to be with Harry, but the hassles that come with relationships are unbearable sometimes.  
  
Harry left Hermione resting on her bed for a while, as he headed in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. He hadn't been to see Hagrid for a while and he knew his oversized friend would appreciate some company.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" Harry called over the fence to where Hagrid was bent over his garden.  
  
"Harry! Come on over," Hagrid replied, his voice full of excitement. As their teacher for Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid always had some new fascinating, often dangerous, creatures lurking about his cottage.  
  
"Wait till you see these beauties," Hagrid said looking up from a patch of soil which, to Harry's horror was wriggling.  
  
"What have you bought now Hagrid?" Harry asked, a little nervous as what he might find under the moving earth.  
  
"Ahh, you'll have to wait till your next lesson for these," Hagrid replied, winking and nodding towards to the disturbed patch of earth. "What's up Harry? Somethin' on your mind?" Hagrid asked, spying Harry's forlorn expression. Harry hoisted himself up onto the fence to talk to Hagrid face to face.  
  
"It's all this stuff with Hermione," Harry began.  
  
"What? You two havin' problems?" Hagrid asked, surprised.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that, we're fine, it's everyone else that keeps butting in!" Harry said, kicking at the fence beneath him.  
  
"Oh, I see," Hagrid replied, eyeing Harry, "People are wantin' to know stuff 'bout you two are they?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed, "and it's really getting to us both." Harry stared at the ground, then up at Hagrid who was leaning on the fence next to him. He wanted Hagrid to scare them all into submission, but he knew Hagrid was a big softie at heart; remembered the incidences with Norbart and Buckbeak.  
  
"You'll just have to wait it out," Hagrid advised Harry, "Eventually they'll get bored of the same thing."  
  
"That's what I thought, but it's just so frustrating!" Harry replied, getting more worked up. Just at the moment they both turned as they heard voices approaching the cabin. The voices belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Normally Draco wouldn't be seen dead at Hagrid's cabin outside of lessons, but today he had business with Harry; oh he was going to enjoy this!  
  
"Potter!" Draco snapped at him, "Just thought I'd let you know your secret's out."  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry asked, not really interested in what Malfoy had to say.  
  
"Oh just the little fact that everyone now knows what happened with your mudblood girlfriend," he sneered, "I guess some people just don't have it in them."  
  
"Watch your language!" Hagrid growled appearing from behind the fence. Draco recoiled at the sight of a teacher; he knew he'd get into trouble if he said anymore, so he just gave Harry one last sneer as he turned to walk back towards the school.  
  
"What was all that about Harry?" Hagrid asked, confused.  
  
"I don't know Hagrid, I don't know," Harry replied, shaking his head.  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry sneaked up the girl's dormitory to check on Hermione. As he passed Lavender and her giggling friends, he detected they looking at him strangely, almost with pity.  
  
Hermione sat up from he bed; she'd slept for the best part of an hour, and it had done her good. She felt a little better about things, although she knew she'd have to face everyone again. She heard a quiet knock on the door.  
  
"Hermione, it's me? Can I come in?" Harry asked from outside. Hermione got up and crossed the room to let Harry in.  
  
"You shouldn't be up here!" she whispered excitedly, pulling Harry through the door and closing it. Harry forgot all about Malfoy's words as he spent the nest few minutes concentrating on Hermione's needs! Eventually they pulled apart and headed back down to the common room. The room was immediately silent as they entered the room, whispers and looks were evident on all the faces. Harry glanced at Hermione to check her reaction; she was just as confused as he was. Then Ron appeared from the middle of a group of 5th years, and pulled Harry and Hermione away through the portrait and out into the corridor.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she was pulled along the hallway, "What's going on?" she demanded. Ron pulled then into an empty classroom, and after checking the corridor outside, closed the door quickly. He looked from Harry to Hermione and shook his head. What was going on?  
  
"You know I'm your best friend right?" Ron started.  
  
Ron, just tell us what the hell is going on!" Harry exploded. Ron looked away, guilt written all over his face.  
  
"I've done something really, really, stupid." Ron stopped and looked at their faces. How on earth was he going to tell them what he'd done? They'd never forgive him once they knew it was his entire fault.  
  
  
  
AHHH! So what do you think? Sorry about the cliffhanger, it had to done! Please please please read and review- there WILL be more. 


	5. dealing with gossip

Ron looked again, from his one best friend to the other. He was just going to have to tell them and then take the consequences.  
  
"Ok, don't say anything till I've finished ok?" he started. He took their silence to mean yes.  
  
"Well you know everyone's been dying to know about you two," Ron began; his friends just stared back, waiting for him to go on. "Well we were all getting a bit, you know, annoyed that you two weren't talking about it," he grinned sheepishly, bit his smile soon vanished at the look on Harry's face; he quickly continued. "So anyway, we, well, I, was talking about you two with Fred and George, and I kinda made a joke about.it."  
  
"Ron what are you talking about?" Hermione asked wearily, she'd had enough of everyone's games. He couldn't say it; they'd hater him and Ron knew it, but he couldn't let them walk around without knowing what he'd done to them.  
  
"I joked about Harry, well.you know.not being able to." Ron tried to finish his confession but he couldn't look Harry in the eye. "I swear I never actually meant it, but then that idiot Malfoy showed himself; he'd been hiding and listening to what I said, and." Ron was babbling and he knew it. Hermione still had confusion written over her face, but Harry's eyes had darkened.  
  
"If you've done what I think you've done." Harry began threateningly taking a step towards Ron who backed away, holding his hands up in front of him  
  
"Harry I swear, I never meant it, but Malfoy went and twisted what I said and now he's told the whole school," Ron protested, now scared at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Hermione demanded. Her patience was wearing thin by now. "Harry? Ron? Anyone?" she asked. Harry turned back to Hermione, but neither he nor Ron could put it into words. "Uh! I'm sick of this," Hermione said walking out on them, "I'll see you later Harry when you've sorted this ok," and with that she marched out of the room. She'd only got as far as the corridor when she heard an all-too- familiar sneering laugh behind her.  
  
"So mudblood," Draco sniggered, "If you feel like dating a real man so time, give me a call, I might consider lowering myself," he said, grinning at her.  
  
"Draco, I don't know what you want, but leave me alone ok," Hermione responded, walking off once more.  
  
"It's hardly my fault you're frustrated it?" Draco continued, "I mean, just because your boyfriend can't, shall we say, 'perform', there's no need to snap at me," and with that Draco gave one final sneer before heading off back where he'd come from. Hermione watched him disappear out of sight. Had she heard correctly? She turned back to the classroom where Harry and Ron were still stood. The look on both their faces told Hermione the truth. Ron had joked about Harry not being able to 'perform' as Draco had put it, and so Draco had then spread this information as a rumour; that's why everyone one had been acting strange; that's why Ron had been avoiding them both.  
  
"Ron." she began, but she didn't get far enough before Harry cut her off.  
  
"How could you?" Harry stormed at Ron, "How on earth could you be so stupid?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Harry, really I am, I never meant it." Ron tried to say.  
  
"I don't car if you meant it or not!" Harry continued to yell, "I'm the one who's been humiliated; I'm the one they're all laughing at!" Harry was fuming at this point and neither Ron nor Hermione knew how to calm him down. Hermione was disappointing with Ron, but she knew it was a mistake, and she knew he was truly sorry.  
  
"Harry, Ron didn't mean." she started to say, placing her hand on his arm, but the look Harry gave her silenced her once more. With one last look at Ron, Harry stormed out of the classroom.  
  
"Harry, I'll sort this out, I promise!" Ron called after him, but Harry kept on walking. Ron turned to Hermione, a pleading look on his face.  
  
"Hermione, you know I never meant."  
  
"I know Ron, I know," she soothed, "just give him time to calm down, ok." Hermione knew Ron was sorry, but she also knew that Harry wouldn't get over this easily.  
  
Returning to the Gryffindor common room, Harry stormed past the smirking faces, and went straight to his bed to lie down. 'How could Ron do this to me?' he thought angrily. 'I've been humiliated in front of the whole school!' However much he tried, Harry couldn't shake off the feeling that Ron had been right. 'I am scared' he thought to himself. He may have the feelings of a grown man, but he didn't exactly have the experience. 'Everyone's laughing at me!' he said aloud.  
  
"Not everyone," a quiet voice said from behind the curtain.  
  
"Ginny, how did you get in here?" Harry asked, jumping up from his bed.  
  
"Oh I find ways," she replied dismissively, walking over to him. Harry wasn't exactly comfortable with a girl sitting on his bed, especially when it was the girl who had a huge crush on him.  
  
"Ron didn't mean you know," she was saying, "He was just jealous that you might have been further than him." Harry stared at Ginny, amazed.  
  
"How do you know that?" he asked, shocked at her honesty.  
  
"I heard him talking to himself the other day, he always does it you know." Harry didn't know; he'd never known Ron to talk to himself. Harry's angered had faded slightly now, as he sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"What else does he say, Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"You know, stuff about the three of you."she replied non-committed; she wasn't giving too much away about he brother; he was her brother after all. Harry guessed she wouldn't tell him everything so he left it at that and went to search for Hermione; he found her eventually, sitting outside Hagrid's cabin.  
  
"Hey you," he said, sitting himself down beside her. Hagrid was busy in his garden, fussing over their new school project.  
  
"Hi," she smiled back, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm so tried of all this," she said with a sigh.  
  
"I know, me too," he replied looking away towards the Forbidden Forest. Hermione looked up at him, sensing the hurt he was feeling right now.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry this had happened to you," she said softly.  
  
"It's happened to the both of us Hermione," he replied, pulling her closer to him, "and we're just going to have to wait till it all dies down, they'll get bored soon and leave us alone."  
  
"I know," she replied, "but, Harry, you're the one they're saying." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence; she knew Harry was already thinking it.  
  
"Never mind eh?" he told her, "you're the one I care about, not them." This was mostly true; Hermione was the one that mattered to him, but he knew he'd find it difficult facing everyone with them thinking what they did about him.  
  
"I guess I should talk to Ron," Harry said, glancing at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, he's feeling really awful about this," she answered, not wanting to sound too much on Ron's side.  
  
"Well he should be," Harry muttered, "But I know he didn't mean it, so I guess." Harry didn't need to finish what he was saying, since Hermione already understood. Harry took Hermione by the hand as they began to walk back up the school.  
  
"Ginny paid me a visit earlier," Harry started to say as they made their way up the hill, "she said some strange thing about Ron." Hermione listened as Harry told her what Ginny had told him earlier that day; she was just had surprised as Harry was; something was definitely up with Ron, and as his best friends, they knew they should try and help him with whatever was bothering him.  
  
Ok, so there it is, the next chapter for you all- please please please read an review- I need your thoughts as to where the story should go. 


	6. revelations and secrets

AN: A bit more about Ron for this chapter; but will be back to H/Hr shortly- enjoy!  
  
  
  
Ron stared aimlessly out of the window, watching for Harry and Hermione's return; hopefully she'd convinced Harry to at least talk to him. He'd been feeling really low about everything lately; Lavender was giving him such mixed signals that he hadn't a clue where he stood with her, and his two best friends were in love and leaving him out of their friendship. He couldn't blame them though; he'd just gone and betrayed them both- 'What kind of a friend am I?' he said angrily.  
  
"A stupid one," a voice said from behind him. Ron turned to see Harry and Hermione standing looking at him sat by himself.  
  
"Guess I deserve that," Ron mumbled, not looking Harry in the eye. Harry walked over to Ron and sat down next to him.  
  
"You may be an idiot, but I can't hate you for that can I?" Harry said, a grin spreading across his face. Ron looked at Harry, then at Hermione, then back to Harry.  
  
"So you guys have forgiven me then?" he asked, amazed at them.  
  
"Yeah, we know you didn't mean to do it," Harry replied, slapping Ron on the back, "Just make sure you don't go spreading any other stuff about us ok." Ron knew Harry was only being partly serious so he managed a half-grin back. Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and retreated to the other side of the common room, away from people's stares. Ron continued to star out of the window, but this time he was thinking of a suitable revenge plan to get back at Malfoy for spreading the lies about his best friends. 'He'll pay,' Ron mumbled under is breath as he racked his brains for ideas.  
  
The week pasted fairly uneventfully for Harry and Hermione; some of their friends continued to snigger and point, but generally they were calming down and forgetting the latest gossip, and besides, a new scandal was running riot around the school. According to some a certain Slytherin 5th year had an embarrassing secret, which naturally the whole school now knows about. Harry and Hermione were keeping quiet so as not to set people off about them again, but Harry did have a sneaking suspicion that his own best friend was involved.  
  
"So, Ron," Harry whispered during a boring lesson of Divinination, "Was it your who started that stuff about Malfoy?" Ron merely grinned and returned to working on his premonition chart; today us a day for surprises, he wrote next to the symbol of a moon; surprises all right he thought amusedly to himself. Malfoy certainly hadn't seen this coming. Harry glanced at the pleased expression on Ron's face, and decided he'd guessed right; it was Ron that started the rumours; good on him Harry thought to himself, Malfoy deserves everything he gets. Gazing out of the window, Harry mused that this rumour about him had caused more trouble than me thought. Hermione seemed to be avoiding him lately, not wanting them to be 'together' in public until the talk had died down. Harry respected this and kept his distance, but he couldn't help wonder what was really behind it. And on top of that, he still hadn't figured out what was bothering Ron. After the lesson had ended, they went to meet Hermione for lunch.  
  
"Hey, Ron wait a sec," Harry called as Ron headed down the stairs.  
  
"What's up?" Ron asked easily.  
  
"I just thought we could talk for a minute," Harry replied carefully.  
  
"Sure," Ron responded, falling into step beside Harry. Harry didn't really know where to start, he didn't want to give Ginny away, but he did want to get to bottom of this. "Are you ok at the moment?" Harry asked, not trying to sound too concerned.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Ron responded casually, not giving anything away. He didn't want Harry or anyone for the matter feeling sorry for him. Harry could sense Ron wasn't in the mood for talking so he left it there, not pushing him any further, save for a last comment.  
  
"You know you can talk to me, right?" Ron looked sideways at Harry and frowned, but them grinned before running off to catch up with Lavender who was waiting for him outside the dinner hall.  
  
"Catch you later!" he called over his shoulder. Harry was left standing in the corridor, wondering is he was really imagining the whole Ron situation, but his thoughts were interrupted by a hissing voice behind him.  
  
"So, Potter!" Malfoy said as Harry turned to face him, "Thought you'd make up stuff about me to get even did you?" Malfoy was stood between his two 'bodyguards', Crabbe and Goyle who both sported threatening expressions.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it you idiot," Harry replied, he was not in the mood for Malfoy's empty threats today.  
  
"Mmm," was all Malfoy said as he sauntered off down the corridor. That was weird Harry thought as he watched Malfoy walking away, usually Malfoy would have had more to say than that. He guessed that everyone thinking he'd never kissed a girl before must have hit him pretty hard!  
  
"Harry!" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Hey you," Harry replied as Hermione walked up and hugged him.  
  
"I missed you," she whispered softly into his ear. "I missed not being able to do this for the past week," she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. Harry returned the kiss urgently as she clung to him. Neither of them cared that they were stood in the middle of the corridor; each them only cared about the other right now. Harry eventually pulled away and looked at the girl in his arms.  
  
"You could have done you know," he said quietly, not wanted to offend her.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry for avoiding you, I just hated people staring at us when we were together, but now that they've stopped, I'm all yours," she finished with a sly grin.  
  
"Well I suppose I better make the most of you then," Harry returned, kissing her once more and pulling her into a deserted classroom.  
  
Another week passed, Christmas was just two weeks away, and that meant the annual Yule Ball was only a week away. Harry remembered last year when he had gone with Pavati- big mistake- that was when he had a crush on Cho he mused. Well at least this year he would be going with a girl he really was in love with. Ron and Lavender seemed have patched things up, but Ron was still being mysterious about something.  
  
"Harry, you awake?" Ron's voice called from behind the curtain. Harry sat up in his bed after having just fallen asleep.  
  
"Yeah," he murmured sleepily.  
  
"Good," Ron replied, hauling Harry out of bed. He grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and pulled Harry out of the room and down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"Ron, what's this about?" Harry complained; he's just fallen asleep with thoughts of Hermione drifting through his mind, when Ron has awoken him abruptly.  
  
"You know you said I could talk you," Ron said as they sat on one of the sofas, Harry nodded, "Well I need to talk you now.it's about me and Lav." Harry kinda guessed what was coming.  
  
"Things are great and all, it's just." Ron's voice trailed off as he looked away towards the burning fire. Harry urged him to continue.  
  
"She said she wants to take things further and." again Ron's voice trailed off, leaving Harry to finish his sentence.  
  
".and you're not ready for it?" Harry suggested.  
  
"No!" Ron said angrily, "No, it's that not that at all; the opposite in fact."  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Harry," Ron said, lowering his voice, "I've already done.that." Harry stared at Ron amazed.  
  
"When? With who?" Why didn't you tell me?" Harry fired questions at Ron, not giving him a chance to answer any of them. Ron stood up and walked towards the fire, trying to warm his hands.  
  
"Last summer." he began, and so Ron told Harry all about how over the summer he'd met this girl who was the daughter of someone his Dad worked; Amy was her name, and they'd gotten really close, and one night, they'd both felt ready and, it happened. Ron looked back to Harry who sat with his mouth open in shock.  
  
"I didn't tell you because, well, I don't know why," Ron tried to explain, "it was only the once and then she said she already had a boyfriend and that she loved him, and that I was just a 'bit of fun'!" he finished angrily, kicking away a stray cushion that was lying on the floor. Harry wasn't sure what Ron wanted him to say, so he remained silent.  
  
"Well say something then!" Ron threw at him irritably.  
  
"Well, ok," Harry began, "So you're already had sex, and she used you, right so far?" Ron nodded, so Harry carried on. "So that's pretty awful, for a first time I mean, but what's the problem with you and Lav? I mean, surely you're at an advantage here, aren't you?" Harry finished, looking questioningly at Ron.  
  
"Well yeah, when you out it like that," Ron mused, "But the thing is she reckons I haven't." Harry now knew Ron was so worked out. He didn't want Lavender to know he'd already had sex; Harry guessed Lavender hadn't.  
  
"Oh right," Harry said, "But I still don't really see the big deal, she'd understand wouldn't she?" "That's the thing," Ron said, irritable again, "I told her it would be my first time too, I've already lied to her about it."  
  
"So just leave I then, and let things happen," Harry suggested, still not seeing the big problem here.  
  
"You don't get it do you? Ron replied crossly, "She'll be able to tell!" Harry couldn't help laughing at this point.  
  
"No she won't!" he managed to say though bursts of laughter.  
  
"It's not funny Harry!" Ron replied still angry.  
  
"Ron you're being stupid," Harry said, his chuckles subsiding, "Don't worry about it." Rin didn't appear to accept Harry's remark, but he remained silent anyway. After a couple of minute's silence, Ron went back up to his room, leaving Harry thoughtful on the sofa.  
  
Harry's thoughts:  
  
"Ron's had sex. Well I didn't see that one coming. I mean, I would have thought he'd told me, I am his best mate after all. I guess he didn't want to brag, but this is Ron! He's just the kind of guy to brag about it isn't it? Maybe underneath all the confidence and flirting, he's actually really sensitive." Harry's mind returned to Hermione. "I wonder what she wants. We're only 15, so I wouldn't expect her to want to have sex, but then you can never tell with girls! What do I want? I guess I would if Hermione wanted to, but." Harry's mind snapped back to reality as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Are you in here?" Harry heard Hermione calling his name, so he stood up from the sofa and turned to see her approaching the sofa. She was wearing a night dress- a pretty see through one at that- and she was shivering.  
  
"Hermione you're shivering," Harry said as he pulled her into an embrace, sitting her down by the fire.  
  
"I heard voices and saw Ron walking towards your dorm," Hermione said as she warmed her body by the fire. It just occurred to her that she was wearing only her nightdress and Harry's arms were drawn tight around her- she shivered at his touch and also at the thought of what was probably going through Harry's mind. She stopped herself imagining what they could be doing right now, as she needed to be truthful with Harry before anything else was said.  
  
"Harry." she began, "there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Ahhh! Another cliffie! Sorry guys- it's coz I haven't had time to write any more, but I'm on the case now, so let me know what you think so far. 


	7. precious moments

Hermione looked up at Harry and wondered how best to say it; she wanted Harry to know the truth about what had happened but she didn't want to scare him off.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked, sensing the trouble she was having trying to say whatever it was she wanted to say.  
  
"It's not really anything that's wrong; more like something I want you to know," she replied quietly. Unpleasant thoughts raced through Harry's mind; what had she done?  
  
"Over the summer." she began, "you know I went to visit Viktor, well while I was there something happened." She paused to view Harry's response; he wasn't saying anything, so she continued.  
  
"While I was there.at Viktor's I mean.oh Harry!" she couldn't say anymore as she broke down in tears. What could possibly have happened, Harry was thinking. He put a comforting arm around her and tried to calm her tears.  
  
"It was so horrible.and I couldn't." Hermione tried to tell Harry what had happened but the words just wouldn't come out.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said carefully, "what happened?" Hermione looked up at the guy she was in love with and tried to say it again,  
  
"He tried." she began, but she didn't need to go on, Harry realised what had happened and a surge of anger bolted through him, causing him to cling more tightly to Hermione.  
  
"Shh, it's ok," he said rocking her gently, "It's ok, you never have to see him again; and if he does show his face." Harry didn't want to think what he'd do if he ever saw Krum again; Krum, the guy who'd been his Quidditch hero from the word go, was in fact just a sleaze who tried it on with anyone. Hermione's tears subsided and Harry bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips.  
  
"You don't have to worry," Harry said gently, "It's me, and I love you." They sat that way until Hermione eventually fell asleep in his arms, with Harry's head resting on the top of hers. Harry now realised why Hermione had panicked that night in Hogsmeade when things had got a little heated under the covers; she was scared, and if Harry admitted it, so was he.  
  
Harry woke Hermione early before people started getting up; he kissed her goodbye as she made her way back to her dorm, assuring her that he loved her more than anything. She returned the feelings and assured him of her own. Down at breakfast, the Yule Ball was all anyone was talking about.  
  
"So Ron, when are you going to ask me?" Lavender pouted at him.  
  
"I don't need to ask; we're going out aren't we?" Ron replied, his mouth full of food. Lavender turned away, sulking.  
  
"Ok, Ok, Lavender, darling, will you do me the honour of going to this year's Yule Ball with me?" Ron asked, a little over dramatically. Lavender's sulk broke into a smile.  
  
"Of course!" she replied, flinging her arms around him. "I have to decide how to wear my hair now," she said with glee, walking off to rejoin her group of giggling friends. She blew Ron a kiss as she headed out of the door. Ron smiled to himself; he didn't need to tell her the truth about Amy; he wanted to be with Lavender and that was all that mattered. "Hey, you two, over here!" Ron called to Harry and Hermione as they entered the hall. They joined him at the table, tucking into croissants and jam.  
  
"Patched things up with Lavender yet?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, it's all sorted, everything's sorted," Ron added with a look at Harry to make sure he knew what he meant.  
  
"Great!" replied Harry enthusiastically. He just wanted everything back to normal, especially with the Ball being at the end of the week. Hermione said she'd bought new robes to wear this year, even though she'd had new ones last year; Harry remembered how amazing she'd looked last year; her hair all done up and everything, except this year he would be her partner, not that sleazy Krum. Hermione cheered up a bit by the end of breakfast, and as she headed off to the library Ron and Harry set up a game of wizard's chess, giving them time to talk about Ron and Lavender. Ron filled Harry in on what was happening, explaining that he didn't feel he needed to tell her the truth, since Amy hadn't really meant anything to him anyway; Harry agreed that it wasn't necessary to tell. He didn't tell Ron about Hermione, since she hadn't said he could; Harry got the feeling Hermione wanted to keep it between them, so he kept quiet about it. What he did want to talk about was a certain area of interest, where Ron happened to be more experienced in.  
  
"Wow!" was all Harry could say after Ron had finished.  
  
"Yeah, but to be honest, I wish I hadn't," Ron added after he'd gone through the horny details.  
  
"Really? Why?" asked Harry, interested in what Ron had to say.  
  
"I just wish it could have been with someone I, well, kinda loved," he said, going red in the face. The boys had lowered their voices so as not to be heard by any eavesdroppers, whose numbers seemed to have increased lately, owing to certain rumours lurking about the school.  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean," Harry said thoughtfully, "Like it is with me and Hermione?"  
  
"Uh! I don't need details thanks, but yeah, like that." Ron replied with a sigh. "Lavender's really great and everything, it's just, I dunno, there's something missing."  
  
"Maybe you're trying to hard," Harry suggested, "Just let it be, let it be," Harry added, beginning to sing the famous Beatle's lyrics. Ron pushed him playfully from across the table as they returned to their chess game.  
  
The morning of the Ball arrived soon enough, and preparations for the Yule Ball were nearly complete. The house-elves were going all out with the catering, and Dumbledore had hired in a famous wizard band to play at the Ball- 'Muggleborn' was their name, and Draco Malfoy was one of those not pleased at all.  
  
"Fancy getting mudbloods to play at our school Ball," he was saying to a group of Slytherin's, "My father will certainly have something to say about this," he added as he walked over to where Pansy Parkinson was stood with her gang of Slytherin girls. He'd already asked her to go with him, and he wanted to check she'd be ready early.  
  
"We're getting there for 7:00 pm not 7:30 ok." he said to her, not expecting her to reply.  
  
"No way!" she shrieked, "I need at least 3 and a half hours to get ready and my last class doesn't finish till 4, so you'll just have to wait for me!" and with that she stalked off to rejoin her friends. Malfoy just stood there and had to except it; he certainly wasn't going to walk in alone.  
  
"Hermione, are you ready yet?" Harry called through the door. She'd been in there for almost 2 hours, and Harry couldn't imagine what would be taking so long.  
  
"You can't come in!" she cried at him, "I'll be out in a minute." Harry had to except this and went back to wait in the common room. Ron and Lavender were already ready, and getting impatient. Harry had to say Lavender looked stunning; in deep blue robes with a gold trim, and Ron had managed to persuade his parents for new dress robes, which meant he now sported navy blue robes with silver edging; they looked great together Harry commented. It was nearly 7:30 and Hermione still hadn't ventured out. Harry was beginning to wonder if he'd recognise her, he hoped she wouldn't look too different; he loved her the way she was. Harry was just about to call again when he saw Lavender gasp. Harry turned to see Hermione entering the room. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked; she looked almost the same as she always did, apart from her dress robes and a remarkable hair clip she'd placed delicately on the side of her head. She wore deep ruby, red robes with a gold trim, similar to that of Lavender's; she matched his own burgundy robes, which he wore last year; she must have remembered he thought, delighted. But it was the hair clip Harry was drawn to most. It had a remarkable sparkle to it, resembling that of a diamond, except it was red and gold. Her hair fell in bouncy curls about her shoulders; similar to how she usually wore it, except they weren't so frizzy!  
  
"You look amazing," Harry whispered as he took her arm to lead her down to the hall.  
  
"Thanks, so do you!" she replied, smiling that dazzling smile that Harry just couldn't resist.  
  
"I was afraid I wouldn't recognise you!" Harry joked as they walked behind Ron and Lavender who couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other!  
  
"I've realised I like the way I look, and I don't have to plaster my face in make-up to look attractive," Hermione said, glancing at Harry as she spoke.  
  
"I love the way you look too," Harry remarked, "In fact I'd love you whatever you wore, or didn't wear!" he added with a sly grin, raising an eyebrow in a way which made her stomach flip. I love it when he does that, she thought to herself.  
  
The evening passed in a daze for them all; Ron and Lavender couldn't stop kissing and groping all night, and Harry and Hermione were content to dance the night away in each other's arms. Malfoy watched them from a distance as he tried to persuade Pansy to 'take a walk' with him. He was determined to prove to everyone that the rumours weren't true; he'd kissed dozens of girls and gone further than that with a few of them. Eventually Pansy agreed, and followed him out of the hall. Half and hour later they returned, Pansy's robes crumpled, and Harry was sure he detected bits of leaves and twigs in her hair. Malfoy had a huge smirk on his face, much to Harry's disgust. The time ticked away, and as the clock stuck one, the students were asked to depart to their dormitories for lights out in an hour. Ron and Lavender had disappeared, and Harry pulled Hermione to one side.  
  
"Do you want to take a walk before bed?" he asked warmly, taking her hands in his.  
  
"I'd love to," was all Hermione said, as Harry led her out of the hall. They walked arm in arm for a while, until Hermione realised they were headed for the Gryffindor games locker.  
  
"Why are we.?" she started to ask, but Harry put his finger to her lips. She shivered at his ouch, as he ran his finger down her neck and between her breasts.  
  
"Trust me," was all he said as he went into the locker, leaving her waiting for him outside. He emerged after a few minutes carrying his most prized possession, his Firebolt.  
  
"Harry, what.?" Hermione began to say, but Harry caught her up and lifter her onto the broomstick, and with a slight kick off the ground, they were soaring above the grounds, away from the school.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shrieked keeping her eyes shut tightly, "You know I hate to fly!"  
  
"But you're with me," Harry called back, "I'll keep you safe," he whispered into her ear. She was sat in front of him, Harry's arms locked tight around her waist.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked. Once she'd opened her eyes she was amazed at the view they had from the sky. She could see for miles.  
  
"You'll see," was all Harry said as they continued to climb higher through the clouds. The freshness of the air took her breath away as Harry manoeuvred the broomstick around floating candles. The candles hung suspended in mid-air, similar to that in the great hall at Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry, how did you do all this?" Hermione asked amazed.  
  
"A little magic," he grinned back at her. He pulled the broomstick to a halt as he helped Hermione off. Her feet touched a hard surface, and she realised they were at a Starcium, a small collection of starlet chalets, hidden away in the clouds beyond Muggle eyes. Hermione had read about them in books, but never did she think she'd actually get to see one.  
  
"I knew you'd like it," Harry whispered to her as he led her through the doorway. A courtyard of stars and moons met them with delight, and Hermione felt her feet leaving the ground, as they were both pulled up to a window of one of the chalets. Inside was an elaborate array of cushions and pillows, making a bed on the floor. Harry pulled her through the window and into the room, where they settled on the plush, snug pillow covering. He drew her to him as he kissed her delicately on the lips, moving to nuzzle her neck and planting butterfly kisses along her collarbone. Hermione moaned with pleasure as Harry stopped to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Don't worry," he whispered softly, "I'm not ready for that either," and as he said it, Hermione reached up to pull his face close to hers again, and for while they stayed like that, looking intensely into each other's eyes; reading each other's minds and memorizing details of the other. The last thing Harry remembered before falling asleep was the feel of Hermione's hands on his body, and the smell of her skin surrounding him. He couldn't imagine a place more heavenly than where he was with the person he would love forever. 


	8. changes for better or worse?

Beginning of spring term, after Christmas holidays:  
  
"Harry I don't understand why the Professor wants to see me, I already handed in my essay," Hermione complained as Harry dragged her back to the classroom.  
  
"Harry? There's no-one here," Hermione observed suspiciously.  
  
"Exactly," Harry replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.  
  
"Oh, I see," Hermione replied as she reached up for his lips. She'd really missed those lips over the Christmas holidays; Harry as usual had stayed on at Hogwarts, but Hermione's parents had wanted her home, and for good reason too. A relative from America had come to stay, and she was actually joining them at Hogwarts for a term, although she'd be in the year below. She was the daughter of her Mum's old college friend, and since she was a witch also, Hermione's parents had suggested she spend a term studying at Hogwarts. 'Great!' Hermione thought; an annoying little brat following round after her, that was the last thing she needed. Oh well, she reasoned, she wouldn't be starting for another week so at least she had a whole week of Harry first.  
  
In their next lesson, Hermione couldn't resist passing Harry a note under the table; "I missed you so much," she wrote on a slip of paper. Harry glanced up from his work to give her one of his irresistible smiles. Ron was sat on Harry's other side, trying to concentrate on his work also, but Lavender's hand was resting suggestively on his leg under the table, and she was doing something she really shouldn't be doing in the middle of a lesson. Ever since the Yule Ball when Ron had said they should wait a little longer before having sex, she's become this nymphomaniac almost; always trying to get him aroused, and she was doing a pretty good job if it lately!  
  
"Lav," Ron muttered under his breath, "Leave it a bit will you?" She smiled sweetly at him, and stopped what she was doing, but her hand remained on his leg. Harry noted Ron's uncomfortable position, and smiled to himself; they were all pretty obsessed with sexually orientated stuff lately; him and Hermione hadn't been able to keep their hands of each other since the term started again, and Ron and Lavender seemed headed down that road too, although it seemed to Harry that Ron wasn't quite as keen.  
  
"Hey, we have another weekend at Hogsmeade soon," Hermione told Harry over dinner that evening. Ron heard also and groaned.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"It's Lav," Ron muttered, "She's become really, you know, full on all the time, it's embarrassing, and she'll expect us to, you know." he added.  
  
"I don't see the problem," Harry said frowning at Ron. He thought Ron wanted to sleep with Lavender, but now it seemed that Ron was having second thoughts.  
  
"It's not that I don't fancy her, I do, she's great," Ron was saying quietly so as Hermione couldn't hear, "It's just that I feel guilty about lying to her about, it," he finished looking at Harry.  
  
"So tell her the truth then," Harry suggested simply.  
  
"Mmm," was all Ron said in response to Harry's idea. Ron had been thinking lately about him and Lavender; he really liked her, it was just that after his experience over the summer, he didn't want to rush into anything; they were only 15 after all. If he was honest with himself he wanted what Harry and Hermione had; a meaningful relationship where they were on the same level. They understood each other are weren't hastening into anything they weren't ready for. But Lavender didn't exactly feel the same way. He'd tried talking to her buy she was always with her group of friends, and whenever they were alone together she pounced on him! Not that he minded that much, he just wanted there to be m ore feeling between them.  
  
"What's up Ron?" Hermione questioned him as they were walking back from their Care of Magical Creatures lesson; Harry had stayed behind to help Hagrid clear up the mess; his latest project hadn't gone down to well with the students. Draco's loud comment about "my father having something to say" was heard all too clearly by Hagrid who groaned inwardly.  
  
"Nothing why?" Ron replied, staring at the ground as they walked.  
  
"Oh come on Ron, I know that when you don't eat much for lunch, something must be up!" she added with a grin. Ron grinned half-heartedly back, but remained silent. He wanted to talk to someone about it, and he supposed that Hermione being a girl might be able to give better advice than Harry.  
  
"It's Lavender isn't it?" she guessed.  
  
"Yeah," Ron sighed. They stopped beneath a tree and Ron swung himself up onto the lowest branch. Hermione propped herself against the trunk and looked up to listen to what Ron had to say. He remembered that Hermione didn't know about what happened with Amy, so he'd either have to tell her or avoid it somehow; the latter he didn't' think would be easy.  
  
"It's all because of what happened over the summer with this girl," and so Ron proceeded, for the next half hour, to recount the story of Amy, and then to reveal to Hermione the problem he was having with Lavender. Hermione couldn't help but blush when he asked her if it was the same with her and Harry. She'd never talked to anyone about their relationship, and she wasn't quite sure how much Harry would want her to divulge.  
  
"With me and Harry it's different because neither of us have before," she said as Ron stared down at her.  
  
"Yeah I know, but you must want to," Ron replied, frowning. "I mean, how is it that you understand each other so well."  
  
"I guess it's because we talk about things," she replied, adding extra emphasis on the 'talk', giving Ron a knowing look, which always irritated him, especially since he knew she was right.  
  
"Look Ron, I know this will sound harsh, but once you talk to her about it, you'll know where each other stands," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, but what if she doesn't understand?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Well then maybe it's not meant to be," Hermione said a little more gently. Ron looked at her. He hadn't actually considered that. Maybe they weren't meant to be together.  
  
"Cheers Hermione," he said as he swung back down from the branch and headed up towards the school.  
  
"Ron! Don't do anything to hastily," she called to him. He turned to wave and mouthed a reply that she didn't catch. Hermione had a feeling another couple was set for break-up in the near future.  
  
"So you're officially single again?" Harry asked as Ron returned to the common room after dinner that evening.  
  
"Yep! And it feels great!" Ron replied. He'd spoken to Lavender; he hadn't exactly told her the real reason, he had a reputation to keep after all; he couldn't afford to have rumours spread about him- unlike an unfortunate Malfoy! Although on that front, he seemed to have gained some rep back after he'd bragged to everyone what had happened with Pansy the night of the Ball.  
  
"Well let's hope you have better luck next time," Hermione offered as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Yeah! Plenty more out there," he laughed, "speaking of which, when's this girl arriving?" he was of course referring to Hermione's visitor from America. "I love the American accent," Ron continued, "sexy, right Harry?" he added with a wink.  
  
"Ron, I thought it was great to be single." Hermione questioned, feigning annoyance, "And you're NOT going to hit on Faith, she's only here for a term."  
  
"Faith? That's a cute name," Ron said teasingly. He was intrigued as to what she'd be like. He imagined another Hermione; studious and sensible, maybe not though he mused.  
  
"Ok," Hermione said as they awaited Faith's arrival the following week, "Behave yourselves please," she pleaded with them, "My parents are counting on me to set a good example." She directed this more at Ron than Harry, as they knew the trouble Ron could get up to. They waited in the entrance hall along with Professor Dumbledore, who had joined them to welcome the visitor. A carriage was heard pulling up outside and the sound of footsteps approaching. The doors swung back to reveal a fairly tall and tanned girl, weighted down with suitcases.  
  
"I'll give you a hand there," Ron offered as he took a couple of cases off her. "Wow! You'd think you were coming to live with us forever!" Rin commentated jokingly, as more suitcases appeared from the carriage.  
  
"I hate to travel light," she returned warmly, a slight American intonation evident in her speech. Ron was surprised, having expected a stronger accent. He smiled back at her and proceeded to carry the suitcases up to the girl's dormitory. Harry grabbed a couple also and followed Ron up.  
  
"So, how was your journey?" Hermione asked, feeling a little awkward. Dumbledore had greeted Faith, and then returned to his rooms.  
  
"Great actually," Faith replied, "But let's not talk boring stuff, I wanna know everything about that guy!" Hermione smiled an awkward smile and asked her which one she meant.  
  
"The dark one obviously!" Faith answered, "That red-haired one's cute too, but it's the quiet one's I go for." Hermione stared at her, not knowing how to tell her that the 'dark one' was in fact her boyfriend.  
  
"Um, actually, he's kind of taken," Hermione said, not looking Faith in the eye.  
  
"Oh my gosh! He's yours isn't he?" she said, spinning round to look at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Hermione answered back.  
  
"Oh well, maybe it'll have to be the red-haired one then!" she replied laughing. Hermione didn't reply as she led Faith up to the Gryffindor; Hermione sighed as she foresaw a difficult term ahead of them. As she showed Faith around the common room, Ron and Harry rejoined them for the tour. Faith lingered back with Ron as Hermione showed her where she'd sleep, eat, work etc. Ron loved the attention, and flirted back, not realising quite what he was letting himself in for. 


	9. the newcomer stirs trouble

AN: Hi everyone- I haven't addressed u guys directly yet so I thought I should- I'm having so much fun writing this story, I'm just making it up as I go- thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy.Ooh, before I forget, I upped the rating for possibly stuff in further chapters.  
  
  
  
Since Faith was in the 4th year and the others were in their 5th, during the day she didn't really see much of them, much to her annoyance. Now that she knew Harry wasn't available, she'd set her sights on his best fiend, Ron.  
  
"Mmm," she considered out loud, "How am I going to play this one?" Faith was sitting on one of the sofas in the Gryffindor common room, when to her annoyance, Harry and Hermione walked in. They had really started to irritate her in her first week, being all over each other. She knew she was jealous, but what couldn't she do about it?  
  
"Hey guys," Faith said easily, fixing a fake smile to her face, "You just had Potions right?"  
  
"Yeah, not that we paid much attention," Harry said grinning at Hermione. 'Oh please save it,' Faith thought rolling her eyes, being careful not to let them see her expression. She smiled back at them as they sat down opposite her.  
  
"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Hermione was asking her. Faith said something about finding it fantastic, blah blah blah, she was getting bored of these two already; then Ron appeared through the portrait.  
  
"Hi Ron!" Faith called, waving him over. He was looking pretty great today; Faith remarked to herself, she was going to have some fun. Ron saw them and headed for the sofa, sitting down next to Faith. She shuffled closer to him much to Ron's amusement.  
  
"How's it going?" Ron questioned her.  
  
"Great! Now you're here," she added with an after thought, smiling shyly at him. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, and Ron beamed with delight. He loved the attention she'd been giving him ever since she arrived. He didn't care if Hermione disapproved; Faith was only a couple of months younger than him, and already she'd gotten the attention of most of the boys in the school; they'd be green with envy if they saw him with her. Hermione gave a stern look at Ron before announcing she had work to do in the library.  
  
"I'll join you," said Harry as he followed her out through the portrait. Ron and Faith were left alone in the common room, save for a couple of first years.  
  
"So you like it here then?" Ron asked her, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah, everyone's really nice to me; friendly, you know," she commented, not wanting to pounce on him just yet.  
  
"Yeah they're liked that here, really helpful," Ron replied. What am I saying? He thought o himself, how boring do I sound. Before he could think of something else to say, Faith had turned to look at him, suddenly leaning in closer.  
  
"Do you like me Ron?" she said in a whisper, her breath caressing his ear.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess," was all Ron could think of to say.  
  
"Kiss me," she said, leaning in to meet his lips with hers. Ron responded without delay, kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her. Faith surprised herself; she was actually enjoying herself and didn't want the kiss to end, but eventually Ron pulled back from her. He grinned at her and kissed her again, this time letting his tongue caress hers. Faith allowed herself to kiss him back, not wanting to think about how much she was enjoying kissing him. She'd planned to use Ron to make Harry jealous; loving to play games with boys. But, she mused, she may as well enjoy what she can.  
  
"I guess you do like me then," she giggled, looking away pretending to be over come with shyness.  
  
"Mmm," Ron replied, kissing her neck and stroking her face. The first years had stopped talking and were gawping at them with their mouths wide open.  
  
"I think we better take this someone where else," Ron whispered to her.  
  
"Actually, I have a lesson to get to," Faith replied getting up quickly and adjusting herself.  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you later then?" Ron said enquiringly. Faith smiled at him.  
  
"I hope so," she replied, rushing back to peck him on the check, before then hurrying out. Ron leaned back into the sofa where Faith had just been sitting. He smiled to himself as he remembered their kiss; a thrill had shot though him when she started to kiss him back, something he'd only ever felt with Lavender. He mused for a while over it, but then his brothers, George and Fred arrived to play fight with him, so he pushed the thoughts aside, at least for now anyway.  
  
Later at dinner in the Great Hall, Hermione knew something was up between Ron and Faith, and she voiced her concerns to Harry later.  
  
"What's to worry about?" Harry protested as he sense Hermione getting worked up.  
  
"She liked you before she knew we were going out!" she hissed at him lowering her voice so others in the common room wouldn't overhear.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, a little too interested for Hermione's liking.  
  
"Yes, but she settled for Ron because she knew she couldn't have you," Hermione told him, getting annoyed at how cheerful Harry seemed. "Harry! Don't go getting big-headed about this, please," she said giving him a disapproving look. The smile vanished from Harry's face, but inwardly he was still smiling about the fact that Faith had liked him first.  
  
"Well maybe she's realised she likes Ron now," Harry suggested, trying to get Hermione back in side.  
  
"Maybe," she sighed, though unconvinced.  
  
"Just leave her alone for a bit," Harry continued, "She's only been here a week."  
  
"Exactly! And already all the guys are drooling over her!" Hermione exploded, causing several heads to turn.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry whispered surprised by the outburst, "What's up? There's something more to this isn't there."  
  
"No," she replied in a huff, not looking Harry in the eye.  
  
"Hermione? Come on, what is it?" Harry asked a little more gently this time. She looked at him, and her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Hey, it's ok," Harry soothed, drawing her to him. She rested her head on his shoulders as more tears escaped.  
  
"I k-know I shouldn't c-care," she sniffed, the tears still coming strong.  
  
"Care about what?" Harry asked, utterly confused now.  
  
"It's just she's so, so, you know." she said, looking up at him, "Even you were pleased when I told you she liked you." And then it dawned on him; Hermione was jealous! She was jealous of the attention Faith attracted from everyone, and also the fact she'd taken a fancy to Harry.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, taking her face in his hands, "It really doesn't matter about Faith ok? You're the one I love, and that's al that matters." He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, and drew his arms tighter around her. Hermione buried her face in his chest and she realised how stupid she was being.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered, her lips meeting his ear, "I love you too, and I'm sorry." They stayed that way, arms wrapped around each other, swaying slightly on the spot, until a commotion on the other side of the room broke them apart.  
  
"Ron Weasley!" a girl's voice screamed, "How could you?" the voice demanded. Ron looked up from the sofa where he was sitting with Seamus and a few other Gryffindors.  
  
"Lav?" he asked, startled by the outburst.  
  
"Yes it's me, remember me?" she said, Ron noting the sarcasm in her voice. "Or have you already forgotten we were together only a week ago?"  
  
"What are you on about?" Ron threw back at her, reluctant to get into a fight with her in front of everyone.  
  
"I saw you with her!" she burst out. "How could you do this to me? I thought we were getting back together," she whimpered, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Ron stood up and drew her to one side, putting a comforting arm around her. Everyone's eyes followed them, but Ron moved away out of earshot. Lavender managed to hold back further tears, but she still clung to him. Harry and Hermione watched with interest as to what Ron would do. Fortunately for him Faith wasn't in the common room to witness the scene.  
  
"I-I thought you just w-wanted some time," Lavender whispered to him as he supported her weight. "I-I thought you'd still w-want me," she added, looking at him pleadingly.  
  
"I do in some ways," Rin replied, picking his words carefully, "It's just I don't think we're right for each other Lav," he said gently, stroking her hair away from her face.  
  
"But why not?" she implored, clinging onto him even more.  
  
"It just didn't feel right, that's all," Ron said, finding it difficult to control an urge to kiss her. She looked gorgeous in this state, strange as it sounds; clinging onto him, obviously wanting him. Lavender looked up at him, her eyes still brimming with tears, and Ron simply couldn't resist. He bent down and kissed her cheek were a track of tears had fell; he kissed her other cheek and the corner of her mouth, before kissing her softly on the lips. She responded immediately, kissing him back, harder and more urgently than ever before.  
  
"Wait! Wait, Lav please," Ron said, trying to pull away, but she only hung on tighter, drawing his head back to her. Everyone was still watching them, wondering how this was going to end. Hermione was praying Faith wouldn't appear through the wall, and Harry watched in amazement at how Ron didn't seem able to stop himself. Lavender stopped kissing Ron and took his hand, leading him out of the common room and in the direction of the dorms. No one said a word as they disappeared.  
  
"What's he doing?" Hermione said, exasperated and annoyed at Ron's lack of will power.  
  
"I'd guess something they don't want people watching," Harry replied, a trace of amusement evident in his voice.  
  
"Harry! He's supposed to be mad about Faith!" Hermione shot back at him.  
  
"Hey," Harry protested, "Don't get mad at me." Hermione didn't respond, only looked in the direction Ron and Lavender had gone in. "I don't know how Faith's going to take this," she sighed. 


	10. talk changes everything trust and be tru...

AN: Bit of a long chapter this, but it needed to be to get in all the good stuff!  
  
  
  
Lavender closed the door behind her as she reached once again for Ron, kissing him hard on the mouth before moving to his neck. Unbuttoning his shirt she moved her hands along his chest, kissing every inch of him.  
  
"Lav." Ron started to say, but she wouldn't let him say a word, covering his mouth with hers; and he simply couldn't resist. Their physical urges were getting the better of them both, and neither of them had the will power to stop it.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the common room, Harry and Hermione had returned to their homework, and everyone one else was whispering about Ron and Lavender. Dean, Seamus, George and Fred were making bets about what Ron and Lavender were up to right now, and also betting at who would win a cat- fight between Faith and Lavender.  
  
"No way!" Seamus was saying, "Lavender has every bit as much bitch in her as Faith does."  
  
"Nah," Dean replied, "I was talking to this 4th year earlier, and she said Faith's got one hell of a mouth on her."  
  
"You're both wrong," Fred and George said at the same time, "Faith won't even care," Fred continued, "She's even got guys in our year after her, our little brother doesn't stand a chance in keeping her," George finished off saying. The guys continued to argue about the situation, not realising that Faith had entered the room and was standing listening to every word of their conversation.  
  
"Oh really?" she said sweetly as Seamus concluded his own opinion of her, which included a detailed description of what he wouldn't mind doing with her! "Well maybe I should take you up on the offer," she added before going to join Harry and Hermione. The guys stared after her, Seamus unable to think of a come back.  
  
"Is it true then?" Faith demanded off Hermione, "Are they back together?"  
  
"Um, well, you see." Hermione tried to say, but words failed her. Faith looked impatiently at Harry.  
  
"Well?" she insisted once more.  
  
"We don't know to be honest," Harry said truthfully, "You'll have to wait and ask Ron himself."  
  
"Why can't I ask him now?" she questioned suspiciously.  
  
"I think he's a bit busy," Harry said quietly, not wanting to embarrass her even more. Faith only stared at Harry, the truth dawning on her.  
  
"Look he's really not worth it," Seamus said as he walked over to join them, "He's our mate and everything, but I think him and Lav have stuff to sort out." Faith looked at him frowning. She wasn't sure how to react to this news; honestly, she didn't really care about Ron much, but she wouldn't be made a fool of in front of everyone. She fixed a smile on her face before replying.  
  
"Oh well," she said, feigning a slight sadness in her voice, after all you had to appear a little upset, "I guess he's still not over her, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she said before taking Seamus' arm and leading him back to the group of guys. She sat herself in the middle of them and from a distance, Hermione observed her to be enjoying herself immensely.  
  
"Do you think she's ok?" Hermione asked Harry later as they were taking a late-night stroll round the grounds. Harry was holding the invisibility cloak over them, since they weren't supposed to be out this late.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied shrugging his shoulders, "I guess so."  
  
"I just feel kind of responsible for her," Hermione continued, "Since it's because of me that she's here."  
  
"I know," Harry soothed, as he stopped and turned to face her. "Don't worry about it anymore ok?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes. "Be here with me," he added, kissing her.  
  
"Mmm," Hermione murmured, "I needed that, to revive me," she grinned, kissing him again.  
  
  
  
1 Month Later  
  
"Ron is it true that." Harry asked, looking up from his Divination homework.  
  
"Harry I'm not telling you!" Ron said for what seemed the hundredth time. Ever since him and Lavender had got back together, and since that evening that they had disappeared to the dorm, everyone had been plaguing them both with questions. It was exactly like what happened with Harry and Hermione last term, Ron thought, only the difference was that he and Lavender had actually slept together; but they weren't telling. They had discussed it after it had happened, and Lavender had agreed that it was no one's business but their own. Ron reflected that she had changed since the beginning of term when she was almost sex-mad, and he definitely preferred the changed Lavender.  
  
"Hey, calm down!" Harry replied, holing his hands up in defence, "I was only going ask if it's true that we have a test on this stuff next week."  
  
"Oh," Ron replied, "Sorry, I thought you were asking about me and Lavender, everyone else has been," he added crossly.  
  
"Yeah I know the feeling," Harry said, remembering what it had been like for him and Hermione.  
  
"It's just that it's none of their business," Ron carried on, still frustrated about it.  
  
"I know, I know," Harry replied, not wanting to get Ron all worked up again. He seemed to have spent the last month calming Ron down. If only everyone had some new gossip to talk about. Faith it seemed was keeping a low profile, although it was rumoured she'd been seeing Seamus secretly, not that she'd admitted to it. It seemed strange to both Harry and Hermione how she'd never confronted Ron, or Lavender about what had happened that night; Faith had just kept away from them both, spending more time on her own or with a group of guys following her around. Harry knew Hermione was feeling guilty about it all, especially since her mother wrote to her asking how Faith was getting on.  
  
"I can't tell her truth!" Hermione had said to Harry as she was tying her letter of reply to the leg of a school owl.  
  
"But what you've said is a complete lie." Harry had pointed out.  
  
"Well she does seem to be happy and the teachers did say she's doing well in class," Hermione replied defensively. Harry had let it drop to avoid another argument. They had been arguing a fair bit lately, and it was really getting to him. They didn't seem able to have a conversation that didn't involve talk about Faith or homework, and Hermione was spending more and more time in the library.  
  
The following day Harry couldn't find Hermione after breakfast, and since he had a free period, he wandered down to Hagrid's cabin to see if he needed any help with his latest introduction to the class; Triple-headed Slugworms. To Harry, and the rest of the class for that matter, they were disgusting, slimy creatures who only wanted to suck at your feet and climb up your legs.  
  
"Harry! Now this is a surprise!" Hagrid greeted him warmly as he opened the door to him.  
  
"I wondered if you needed a hand with anything," Harry said, looking about the cabin. It seemed a little too tidy and orderly from how Harry remembered it.  
  
"Hagrid? Have you been tidying up?" Harry asked, noting the cleanliness of the room as well.  
  
"Um well," Hargid coughed, going red in the face, "Not me, but someone else 'as been," he admitted bashfully.  
  
"Oh, who?" Harry asked, sitting himself in one of Hagrid's enormous armchairs.  
  
"Hermione," Hagrid replied simply, turning back to his stove where he was cooking some foul smelling concoction.  
  
"Really?" Harry said surprised at this.  
  
"Yeah, she's been down 'ere a lot lately," Hagrid replied carefully.  
  
"I thought she'd been in the library all this time," Harry answered, confused as to why Hermione had been lying to him.  
  
"Yeah well, you know," Hagrid replied awkwardly.  
  
"Know what?" Harry asked, thoroughly puzzled now. Hagrid turned to look Harry, and moved to sit down opposite him.  
  
"You've been 'avin problems lately 'aven't you?" Hagrid said. Harry stared at the floor. She'd obviously been talking to Hagrid about their arguments.  
  
"It's all this stuff about Faith that she's worried about," Harry started to say, but Hagrid was shaking his head.  
  
"Harry, Harry, you don't get it do you?" Hargid said gently.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, frowning at Hagrid.  
  
"Talk to her, you need to talk," was all Hagrid would say, and Harry couldn't get any more out of him.  
  
Harry sat at diner later with Ron, still thinking about what Hagrid had said. Hermione had been and gone, Harry not having had the chance to say anything to her.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked as Ron put his last mouthful of dessert in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron replied, spraying bits of rice pudding at Harry.  
  
"Have you spoken to Hermione lately?"  
  
"Not really, why?" Ron replied after swallowing.  
  
"Just something Hagrid said," Harry answered looking away.  
  
"Hagrid?" Ron said, "What would Hagrid know about it?"  
  
"Nothing it doesn't matter," Harry responded getting up to leave the table.  
  
"Harry," Ron said, grasping his arm to stop him, "Talk to her."  
  
"That's what Hagrid said," Harry told him as he headed out to find Hermione. He found her sitting on the wall outside the main entrance. She was sitting watching a bird hopping in and out of the hedge, probably looking for food. She felt Harry's hands on her shoulders as he walked up behind her. She rested her head on his hand, sighing as she did so.  
  
"Hermione, tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked quietly, still standing behind her. She didn't answer for a while and when she did her voice was shaking with emotion.  
  
"I wish.I wish that everything was simple," she said, gazing out ahead of her. Harry frowned, not sure what Hermione meant. "With us I mean," she continued, twisting round to look at him. "Don't you wish we could just be us without any hassle?" she had a wistful expression on her face, and Harry wasn't all-sure he understood her.  
  
"Do you mean all this stuff with Faith?" Harry asked, trying to clarify what she meant.  
  
"Not really, well.maybe, I don't know completely," Hermione replied, frowning herself now. Harry was utterly confused now, and Hermione sensed this.  
  
"You don't understand do you?" she said smiling, "I guess that's my fault."  
  
"Hermione, please, just tell me what's wrong," Harry said, staking her hands in his and sitting down next to her. Hermione stared deeply into Harry's eyes and wondered where to begin. She had so much she wanted to tell him, but then so much she was afraid of at the same time.  
  
"Harry," she began, looking at him intensely, "I love you so much, more than I ever imagined I could," she continued, smiling at him at the same time, "and it just, well, it scares me," she finished, the smile sliding away from her face.  
  
"Scares you?" Harry asked, confused, "But surely that's not something to be scared of. I love you too, more every day, but it's calming, not scary," he said trying to convince her of his feelings.  
  
"I know, and I don't understand it either," Hermione replied, shaking her head. She paused and stared ahead of her, looking away from Harry, and she realised she had to be truthful; wholly truthful with him.  
  
"I'm scared of losing you," she told him quietly, "I'm scared you'll find someone better then me." Harry stared at her disbelievingly.  
  
"Hermione, how can you think that?" he asked, his voice full of surprise and concern.  
  
"I see you with other people, other girls, and they're all over you," she said, starting to cry now, "and I can't compete with that," she sobbed. Harry drew his arms around her and hugged her lovingly. He tilted her chin up to meet his, and kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
  
"How can I think of anyone else when I have you?" he said gently, "You're more to me than anyone has ever been," he told her affectionately. "You don't have to compete with anyone," he assured her.  
  
Ok, that's for this chapter- I know kinda a boring end, but the chapter was getting a bit long- I'll leave you with the lyrics of a song, which I thought was appropriate for Harry and Hermione I know, kinda corny, but I liked it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE LYRICS! What Makes you Different (makes you beautiful)  
  
Co-written & produced by Howie Dorough (Backstreet Boys) You don't run with a crowd  
  
You go your own way  
  
You don't play after dark  
  
You light up my day  
  
Got your own kind of style  
  
That sets you apart  
  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart  
  
I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
  
When I look at you,  
  
I see something rare  
  
A rose that can go anywhere (go anywhere)  
  
And there's no one  
  
I know that can compare CHORUS  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
  
What's there inside you, shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love  
  
I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me Hey, yeah  
  
You got something so real  
  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
  
Say material things  
  
Don't matter to me  
  
So come as you are  
  
You've got nothing to prove  
  
You won me with all that you do  
  
And I want to take this chance to say to you CHORUS Repeat You don't know how you touched my life  
  
Oh in so many ways I just can't describe  
  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
  
What makes you... Chorus Repeat Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through me)  
  
Everything you do is beautiful (oh)  
  
You're beautiful to me (to me) 


	11. scheming and games

Faith wondered lonely about the corridors. She hadn't been able to find Seamus who she'd been seeing for the past week. She'd really started to like him, but she had the feeling he only viewed her as a trophy prize. Sighing heavily she descended the main staircase to the entrance hall, where she heard voices outside.  
  
"You don't have to compete with anyone," a male voice was saying. Someone was crying outside- a girl it sounded like- and a guy was with her. Faith tiptoed to the door, which had (conveniently) been left ajar.  
  
"We're happy aren't we?" the girl said as Faith got within earshot.  
  
"Blissfully," the guy replied. The voices went quiet, which Faith guessed meant they were probably kissing, so she took the opportunity to peer round the door where to her surprise, she saw Harry and Hermione sitting on the wall. As the couple drew apart, Faith concealed herself once more behind the door.  
  
"Now that you're ok with us," Harry said, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said with a glint in hs eye, and a mischievous grin.  
  
"About what?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"Ron," Harry replied mysteriously, "and a certain event that took place over the summer." Hermione frowned, remembered what Ron had told her at the beginning of term.  
  
"If it's about Amy, I already know," she replied easily, causing Harry to groan in frustration.  
  
"I was looking forward to getting you to guess it," he told her, pretending to be hurt, but if truth be told, he was glad he wouldn't be breaking the trust between himself Ron, since Ron had already told her himself.  
  
"So what do you think then?" Harry asked, "I mean, do you reckon he should have told Lavender?" Faith listened, her eyes growing wider with interest. So Ron was keeping something from his girlfriend, and if she listened much longer, Faith was pretty sure she'd find out what it was.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione started to say, not saying much else. Harry knew this meant she had more to say on the subject. "I just don't think he should have lied to her in the first place," she continued, "I mean, it's only made things complicated now hasn't it?"  
  
"Well, no not really," Harry replied truthfully, "They're happy enough at the moment, regardless of Ron's past." Hermione mused over Harry's words for a minute or so before answering. Faith was getting impatient and had to stop herself shouting at them to tell her what this big secret was!  
  
"Maybe," Hermione replied, "But if he's lying to her about this, what else isn't he telling her, or us for the matter?" she questioned.  
  
"Hermione, I don't think it's like that," Harry replied knowingly, "Anyway, do you reckon they actually have had sex?" SEX! Faith's mind suddenly cleared and she realised what they were talking about. 'Of course', she thought to herself, it's always about sex. 'So what exactly had Ron done,' she thought, straining to hear the rest of Harry and Hermione's conversation.  
  
"Does it matter?" Hermione asked back, "It's not really any of our business is it?" she said reproachfully. Harry saw her point and remained silent ton the subject.  
  
"Come on, it's getting cold out here, lets go inside," Harry offered, taking Hermione's hand.  
  
Faith raced back up the stairs and fled to the girls toilets, just in time, for Harry and Hermione would have seen had she been a minute longer. Faith approached the portrait, after Harry and Hermione had gone through, and stopped to think about how she could find out the rest of the story. She knew Ron had done something that he wasn't telling Lavender about and somehow it was connected to sex. Now she didn't have to be rocket scientist to figure out what Ron had done. He'd either cheated on Lavender, or he'd done more than he was telling. Whether him and lavender had had sex didn't matter. Faith had the power to destroy their relationship. But she considered for a moment if she really wanted to do that, after all she didn't hate anyone at the school, and she wasn't an evil person; sometimes she just liked stirring trouble, and she wouldn't have to be at the school next term to live through the consequences of her actions. She'd deny all knowledge of it to her parents if Hermione found out what she was about to do. 'Yes,' she thought, this would certainly make a great story or her friends back home; she went though he portrait with new determination.  
  
"Oh Ron!" Faith called as she entered the common room. Ron was sitting with Lavender and Pavati, discussing the Easter holidays, which were fast approaching. Harry and Hermione had settled themselves in a corner; far away from the little scence Faith was about to act out.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron called back, a little hesitantly. Lavender shot Ron a look of warning as she continued to talk with Pavati. Faith started walking towards him, but Ron sprang up from the sofa before she go there; he knew too well how Lavender would react if Faith came too close.  
  
"I was wondering.could I talk to you?" Lavender said, pretending to be secretive and serious. She needed Ron by himself in order to trick Ron into telling her the rest of the secret.  
  
"Um, I guess so," Ron replied cautiously, he hadn't spoken much to her since he'd got back together with Lavender.  
  
"It's just that I'm concerned for your girlfriend," Faith said, quite convincingly to Ron. Ron looked startled, then guarded as he wondered what she was up to.  
  
"And why would that be?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, because of that fact you're lying to her about what you did," she said plainly. Ron was taken back at first. 'How did she know?' Ron thought in alarm. Harry or Hermione must have said something, but then Ron trusted them and didn't believe them capable of betraying him. Then it dawned on him; 'I'm not stupid,' Ron thought to himself, she'd trying to get me to tell mer, since she doesn't actually know, but he had to make sure she didn't know.  
  
"And what would I be lying about?" he asked, playing along with her. Faith didn't expect this, and was thrown by Ron's question, but she had to keep up the pretence.  
  
"Ron, you and I know too well what you've done, and if you're not careful, I might accidentally let it slip to your precious girlfriend." Faith was getting nasty now and she knew it. She wasn't going to let someone like Ron make a fool of her again. She turned on her heel and marched off in Lavender's direction.  
  
"Faith!" Ron called, running to stop her, but she only smiled at him and headed for the fireplace where she saw Seamus standing. Ron watched her flirt openly with Seamus, and he wondered what he'd ever seen in her; Oh yeah- blonde hair and an amazing smile. He looked over to where Lavender was still sat, and he realised he couldn't face losing her, and if that meant confessing to what he'd done, so be it.  
  
"Lav, I need to talk to you, can we take a walk somewhere?" Ron asked as Pavati looked eagerly at them both. "Not with you," Ron told Pavati, as the smile vanished from her face.  
  
"Sure," Lavender replied, besides, she wanted to know what he'd been saying to Faith a few minutes ago.  
  
"I need to tell you something, and I'm not sure you'll like it," Ron said as they made their way out of the common room. They had half and hour before they were supposed to be in their dorms, and Ron wasn't sure Lavender would want to stay with him much longer once he'd told her what she needed to know.  
  
"Is it to do with Faith?" Lavender fired at him, assuming the worst.  
  
"Faith? No, well, not really," Ron replied, but seeing the look on Lavender's face he carried on quickly, "What I mean is it's kind of because of her that I'm telling you this.not that I wouldn't have told you myself, I would have, but she'd given me reason to tell you now."  
  
"Ron!" Lavender said interrupting his rambling, "Just tell me what's happened." Ron gulped and tried to think of the best way of putting it.  
  
"Lav, you know I love you right?" he started; Lavender eyed him suspiciously but nodded for him to continue. "I never set out to deliberately lie to you ok, I want you to understand that." She merely looked at him, waiting for him to finish his confession. "I never meant to lie," he repeated, "It was just that you told me you hadn't, and I guess it was easier for me to say that I hadn't either," he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Ron, what are you talking about?" Lavender said firmly, wishing Ron would get on with it.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that.is that.I lied to you when I said I hadn't, well, hadn't had sex before." There, he'd said and he waited for a slap, or a flood of tears, or at least a scream, but there was nothing. Lavender just stared at him blinking.  
  
"A-aren't you going to say anything?" Ron asked shrinking away as he expected her to hit out.  
  
"What can I say?" she replied calmly. "It's done now, it's not like you can un-sleep with whoever it was she slept with."  
  
"I-I guess not," Ron replied confused. Why wasn't she getting mad and yelling at him?  
  
"I mean, you're with me now, so it doesn't really mater does it?" she continued, "I wish you hadn't lied though," she said sternly.  
  
"Lav, why aren't you mad at me?" Ron asked in astonishment. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Because I already knew," she whispered in delight, "I was wondering when you'd finally tell me," she told him smiling.  
  
"You knew?" Ron asked, completely stunned. "How?"  
  
"I don't know how," Lavender replied shrugging, "I just guessed from the way you acted before." Ron still didn't understand, but he wasn't going to push her; she hadn't got mad at him, and they were still together, so Ron was happy. He did have one last question though.  
  
"Lav?" he asked her cautiously, "Doesn't it bother you?" He looked at her, searching her face for some clarification.  
  
"I was actually relieved that you'd know what to do," she replied, blushing slightly, "I didn't know what to do really, so it actually calmed me down a bit." Ron gazed at her in amazement; this wonderful, gorgeous girl was his, and at that moment his love for her was bursting through him, and it was overwhelming.  
  
"I love you so much," he told her, cupping her face in his hands, and kissing her.  
  
"I love you too," she replied, her face lit up in joy, "And I know you would have told me eventually," she added looking slyly at him. "Did Faith threaten to tell me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah but she doesn't actually know," Ron told her, "She must have overheard it from Harry or Hermione- since they knew," ha added guiltily, but Lavender didn't seem to mind, "and so tried to trick me into telling her," he concluded.  
  
"So she still doesn't know?" Lavender asked carefully.  
  
"No I guess not," Ron answered, "Why?"  
  
"No reason," she replied, a scheming smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Lav," Ron said charily, "What's your mind scheming at?"  
  
"You'll see," was all you said as she led him back to the common room. There was nothing Ron could do but follow her; although he had a sneaking suspicion that Lavender wasn't going to let Faith go that easily. 


	12. as her time here draws to a close what w...

AN: another longish chapter, sorry guys! But I don't have as much time to write now that I'm back at university so I can't update, as often I would like to enjoy though.  
  
  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Lavender yelled as she walked back through the portrait into the common room, "I can't believe you sometimes!" Ron was dragged through the portrait to be met by a hundred intrigued faces watching them.  
  
"Lav, what are doing," Ron hissed at her.  
  
"Just play along," she whispered back. "I can't believe you'd do this to me, ME!" she shouted again at him.  
  
"For God sake, Lav, shut up!" Ron hissed at her again. He didn't want another scene in the common room, but he knew Lavender was out to get back at Faith for both times; for the time Ron kissed her, and for the fact she would have tried to split them up.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me to shut up!" she screamed again, "Just because you're in love with someone else, doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that."  
  
"I'm what?" Ron replied stunned by what Lavender had accused him off. Of course he knew she was only acting, but he was still shocked by how convincing she could be.  
  
"So you're going to deny it now?" Lavender threw at him, her hands on her hips and fixed angry expression on her face.  
  
"Deny what?" Ron threw back at her. Ron hardly needed to act, since he was so frustrated at her anyway.  
  
"Uh! You disgust me sometimes!" Lavender said in spitting voice. She marched off towards where Faith was stood with Seamus and Dean. "Take him then," she told Faith, "You two deserve each other!" were her final words as she stormed out of the room. Ron was left standing in amazement. What was he supposed to do now? He saw Harry and Hermione seated in the corner, and quickly went over to them.  
  
"What was all that about?" Harry asked quietly, "Did you tell her?"  
  
"I told her, but she'd already guessed and then she was fine about it," Ron whispered back, "I don't know what she's playing at," he added shaking his head.  
  
"Well what had Faith got to do with it?" Hermione asked, confused now. So Ron told them about what had happened with Faith trying to split them up, and voiced his thoughts that Lavender was plotting revenge.  
  
"I think this might be partly our fault," Hermione told him, "We were talking about you and Lavender outside, just this evening, she must have overheard and planned to use it against you." Hermione said, not believing her own words, "I can't believe Faith would do that!" she added in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah well she did, and now she'll pay for it.courtesy of my girlfriend," Ron replied with a groan.  
  
Faith was still watching Ron from the fireplace; a group of giggling girls were surrounding her trying to find out what was happening, and Seamus had moved away to join Pavati and some 6th years; he no longer wanted anything to do with her, "Too much hassle," he was heard saying to Fred and George. "To think, our little brother has caused this much trouble," George was saying to them.  
  
'What have I done?' Faith was asking herself. 'I've actually done it; I've split them up!' She couldn't believe that she was capable of something like this, but now that she'd done it, she felt empty and alone. She mad her way over to where the three friends were sat, but Ron got up and stalked away without even glance.  
  
"What have I done?" she asked at Hermione as she flopped on the floor next to her, "I really didn't mean to split them up, not actually." Hermione and Harry exchanged glances, and Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for Faith. She looked so vulnerable sitting there on the floor.  
  
"Faith, I think you need to talk to Lavender, and find out what's happened," Hermione suggested gently. Harry didn't say a word; he didn't feel particularly sorry for someone who'd tried to break up a great relationship. He was actually feeling lucky that she hadn't tried a similar move with himself and Hermione.  
  
"I can't talk to her!" Lavender cried in a small voice, "She hates me, and so does Ron," she added with a sob.  
  
"Well I hate to say it, but it's all your own doing," Hermione said with a sigh, "So if you want to fix it, you need to talk to her."  
  
"But she said Ron was.was in love with.with me," Lavender answered back. "I never meant for that to happen." Hermione thought how best to answer her; she couldn't tell her the truth, that Lavender was making the whole thing up, but she didn't want to upset her even more.  
  
"Just go and talk to her," Hermione insisted, "I promise it'll clear things up," she added with a knowing look. Faith guessed there was something Hermione wasn't admitting to knowing, so she took her word for it and headed off to find Lavender.  
  
"Did you see her face?" Lavender said laughing, "It took so much strength to start laughing!" she added, collapsing in a fit of giggles. Ron stood in front of her and couldn't help smiling himself, even though he was still mad at her.  
  
"Oh come on Ron," Lavender said, "It was only a joke," she said trying to win him back on her side.  
  
"Mmm," was all Ron said, but he knew he wouldn't stay mad for long, in fact he intended to seize the opportunity of them being alone together.  
  
Faith climbed the stairs to the girl's dorm and pushed open the door leading to where Lavender slept. Perhaps she'd in here, Faith thought to herself.  
  
"Oh!" Faith exclaimed as she saw two people lying on the bed together, apparently rather busy with each other. She saw a mass of red hair as the guy turned to look at the intruder.  
  
"Hello," Lavender smiled sweetly at Faith, "Was there something you wanted?"  
  
"I-I thought." Faith tried to say but the smug look on Lavender's face, and the diffident expression on Ron's face bemused her.  
  
"Yes, well we decided that since you don't actually have anything to say against my boyfriend, and the mere fact that you think that the whole school's on love with you, sum up our opinion that you're really not worth the hassle." Lavender look decidedly pleased with herself as she saw the dismayed expression on Faith's face.  
  
"Look, Faith it's just that." Ron started to say, but Lavender cut him short.  
  
"You don't have to make excuses for her Ron," Lavender blurted out, "Faith, you only have two weeks left here so I suggest you spend them either hiding away or hanging out with people that actually like you; I'd try the Slytherin's if I were you," she added with a smirk. Faith turned and fled before they'd see the tears that were brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Lav, I didn't know you could be so nasty," Ron said.  
  
"Why thank you," she replied pleased with herself.  
  
"That wasn't meant as a compliment," Ron replied under his breath, fortunately Lavender was too preoccupied with her triumph over Faith to hear him.  
  
Meanwhile back in the common room, it was time for everyone to be in bed, so Hermione and Harry parted to their separate dorms just as Faith emerged down the steps with her suitcases packed next to her.  
  
"Faith! What are you doing?" Hermione asked in astonishment.  
  
"I'm going home!" Faith replied. She was no longer crying, but the puffiness of her eyes betrayed that she had been.  
  
"Don't be silly," Hermione soothed, "It can't be that bad."  
  
"It is,' Faith sobbed, sitting on a suitcase, her head in her hands. People were starting to stare so Hermione led Faith back into the common room, which was now deserted. Harry followed them at a distance, not sure if he was wanted or not. Hermione sat Faith down on a chair, and tried to reason with her. She managed to find out what Lavender had said to her in process.  
  
"I can't believe Lavender would say that," Hermione whispered to Harry who had decided to sit down with them. Harry only shrugged, embarrassed by Lavender's loud sobs of despair.  
  
"Faith you have to clam down," Hermione tried once more, "You can't leave now, and besides, you only have a couple of weeks anyway." Faith's tears calmed down, but she was still determined to leave tonight.  
  
"Ok well I'll go and see what Professor Dumbledore can do," Hermione sighed as she stood up. She motioned for Harry to stay with Faith in case she decided to do anything silly. "Try talking to her, please," Hermione whispered to Harry as she left. Harry sat awkwardly on the edge of the sofa next the chair where Faith was sat. 'What am I supposed to say?' he thought desperately. He was saved by Faith speaking herself.  
  
"Harry, do you hate me too?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"Why would I hate you?" he replied uncomfortably, not exactly wanting a heart-to-heart with her. She looked at him miserably, wanting him to comfort her.  
  
"Because.because Ron's your best friend and I tried to hurt him," she suggested.  
  
"Yeah, well.you know, we all make mistakes don't we?" Harry replied trying to sound convincing. To be honest he was a bit angry with her as well for what she had tried to do, but he knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear right now; he knew that much about girls.  
  
"Do you think I should leave now?" she asked him.  
  
"Now?" Harry answered, "Well you're going home soon anyway aren't you, so you may as well stick around."  
  
"I guess so," she replied sniffing. Harry couldn't believe he was convincing her to stay; Hermione had tried and failed, yet he had persuaded her in a matter of minutes.  
  
"There you go then," Harry said smiling.  
  
"But Ron and Lavender hate me, along with the whole school probably," she added.  
  
"I hardly think the whole school hates you," Harry said, he wanted to tell her she was overreacting, but he didn't think that would go down too well. "Have you said you're sorry?" he suggested.  
  
"Do you think it would help?" she asked him frowning. Harry couldn't understand this girl. Of course saying sorry helps when you've hurt someone; Harry mused that she can't be used to apologising to people. Perhaps why she seems to disregard other people's feelings, Harry considered.  
  
"Definitely," Harry replied, "I'm sure Ron will forget it easily, but Lavender.I'm not so sure she'll be so forgiving." Faith managed a half- hearted smile, and thought again how incredibly gorgeous Harry was. He was the one comforting her and talking to her, 'he must care about me a bit,' Faith told herself, 'otherwise he wouldn't be here.' She looked over to Harry and for the first time she noticed his scar. Of course she knew about Voldemort and how Harry had got the scar, but she'd never really noticed it till now. Harry looked away embarrassed; Faith was staring at him, making him uncomfortable, he wished Hermione would hurry up and get back.  
  
"Harry." Faith said reaching to touch his scar, just has Hermione clambered back through the portrait.  
  
"I changed my mind!" Faith blurted out, snatching her hand back from where'd been about to touch Harry's face. "I'll stay," she added quietly, "So I'll just take my things back then, ok, see you in the morning," and with that she was gone. Hermione collapsed on the sofa, not quite having believed what she just heard.  
  
"What did you say to her?" she asked Harry, amazed.  
  
"Nothing really," he replied, "I just, told her to say she was sorry and they might forgive her."  
  
"And that convinced her to stay?" Hermione asked unbelievably.  
  
"I guess so," Harry replied casually before slipping along the sofa to grab Hermione in a bear hug.  
  
"You're squashing me!" she shrieked as Harry pinned her down on the sofa.  
  
"I suppose I am," he replied as he bent down to kiss her. They were too busy on the sofa to hear Faith returning to grab her forgotten suitcase. Faith paused on the stairs to watch them for a moment, wishing it was she underneath Harry, but she dismissed the thought quickly. 'I only have two weeks left here," I can't mess things up for anyone else, and so she left them to it.  
  
Hermione broke away for a moment to catch her breath; staring up at Harry she realised how much she was in love in him, and how much she'd miss him if they were ever apart.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Harry asked, stroking her hair away from her face.  
  
"I was thinking how much I love you," she replied softly.  
  
"You wanna know what I'm thinking?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes in response, but her insides turned to mush when he looked at her like that.  
  
"And here I was being all romantic, and all you're thinking about is."  
  
"Hey!" Harry protested, "I was thinking about how much I love you, and here you are assuming the worst in me," he added, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Mmm," Hermione replied, not entirely believing him.  
  
A couple of days later, and Faith was ready to apologise. She appeared early in the common room before breakfast, and was found, by Hermione, pacing the room in annoyance.  
  
"Where are they?" she asked angrily at Hermione.  
  
"Where are who?" Hermione responded, not wanting another drama from her.  
  
"Ron and Lavender," she replied hotly, "I left them notes to meet me here before breakfast. Harry said I should apologise to them," she added glancing at Hermione.  
  
"I have to agree with Harry," Hermione replied, "and I'm sure they'll be here in a minute, after all it's still half and hour till breakfast." Faith didn't reply, but merely turning to look out of the window where Harry was having an early morning Quidditch practice.  
  
"Is Harry out there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um, I don't know, I'm not watching them," Faith replied a little too hastily and Hermione couldn't help but notice the red patches appearing on Faith's cheeks.  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you down at breakfast then," Hermione called. Faith didn't reply, but went back to staring out of the window.  
  
"Well then?" a voice asked impatiently behind her. Faith spun round to see Lavender standing with one hand on her hip and Ron stood a little behind her. He looked as if he'd much rather be somewhere else.  
  
"I, um...I just wanted to say. um.that," Faith tried to apologise but the bored expression on Lavender's face was making her nervous and confused.  
  
"Yes? We would like a reply this side of Christmas," Lavender told her vehemently. Ron didn't say anything in either one's defence.  
  
"I-I wanted to s-say that.that, I'm sorry," Faith replied quietly.  
  
"Oh really?" Lavender replied, still looking impatient. "Well I'm sure you didn't mean it really did you?" she added in sarcasm. But at least she didn't through the apology back in her face.  
  
Yeah well, cheers for the apology," Ron said, finally speaking up, "Let's just forgot it ok," he suggested. Lavender neither agreed nor disagreed with him, only gave Faith one last look before departing with Ron. 'Well it could have gone worse,' Faith thought to herself, glancing once more out of the window to the Quidditch pitch, but Harry and the others had already gone in for breakfast.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Harry panted as he sat down next to Hermione. His hair was still wet from the shower, and to Hermione he smelled deliciously of fresh air.  
  
"I saved you some toast," she said pushing the plate towards him, "There were four slices but Ron couldn't resist helping himself," she added with a disapproving glance at Ron. Ron grinned apologetically, and continued to wolf down his third croissant. Faith was sat towards the end of the table surrounded by a crowd of fellow 4th years; they were plaguing her with questions about Ron, and she was pretty tired about it by now, so eventually she left them to it. She glanced at Harry before leaving the hall, noticing how healthy he looked after the Quidditch practice. Hermione saw Faith leaving, but didn't get up to ask how it had gone with Ron and Lavender; Ron seemed fine and Lavender was busy chatting away to Pavati about her and Ron's plans for the Easter holidays.  
  
"Harry what are you doing for the holidays?" she asked suddenly, realising that they hadn't made any plans.  
  
"Staying here I guess," he replied after swallowing his mouthful of toast, butter and jam. "Why?"  
  
"Well, it's 3 weeks break, and we're not going to see each other," she replied, a little hurt that Harry didn't seem concerned.  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry replied, sensing how upset she was.  
  
"I'm sure you two will cope without each other for 3 weeks," Seamus remarked from across the table. They both ignored him, but Harry turned to Hermione, concerned himself now.  
  
"Can't you stay here?" he suggested hopefully.  
  
"I have to go home and make sure Faith gets off to America ok," she a replied bleakly, "It's so unfair," she added with a groan.  
  
"Well couldn't I come back with you?" he proposed. Hermione considered it for a second; her parents knew Harry and her were a couple, and she couldn't realistically see them allowing Harry to stay.  
  
"I don't know if my parents would let you," she answered, dejected. Harry stared miserably at his empty plate and tried to think of another way they could be together, but his mind couldn't come up with anything.  
  
"I may as well ask them though," she replied trying to cheer both herself and Harry up. Harry managed a smile, but he wasn't holding much hope.  
  
Sorry guys, I know it's not a great end but I really wanted to post this chapter before it got incredibly long and boring! I promise to update as soon as I can. xxxxx 


	13. interesting developments

Harry went with Hermione up to the owlery to send the letter, asking if Harry could stay for part of the Easter holidays.  
  
"I thought if I only asked for part of the holidays they might be more likely to say yes," she told Harry as she tied the letter to Hedwig, Harry's owl.  
  
"That makes sense," Harry replied, giving Hedwig an owl treat. Hedwig soared out of the window, disappearing into the clouds.  
  
"Let's hope they're in a good mood when they get it," Hermione said as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Strawberry Soufflé," Harry said as the portrait swung back to let them in.  
  
"Hey there you are!" Ron called to them as they headed for the sofas. Hermione sat herself on a cushion on the floor, and Harry sat next to Ron on the sofa. Lavender was sat at Ron's feet as he massaged her shoulders.  
  
"Lavender's feeling tense," he told Harry seriously, but winking at him at the same time without Lavender seeing.  
  
"I am tense," she replied hotly, "and I have good reason to be."  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Hermione asked slightly concerned.  
  
"Her parents are going away over the holiday, so she might have to stay here," Ron replied for her, "But I've told her it's no big deal because I can just stay as well."  
  
"Ron you know it's not that!" she replied angrily. She turned to face the others giving Ron an annoyed look.  
  
"My parents are going away, as Ron said, but what he didn't tell you is that they were going to let me stay at home by myself," she told them, pausing to see their reactions.  
  
"So?" Harry asked.  
  
"So," she continued, "they changed their minds and are making me stay at school."  
  
"Lav, I still don't see the problem?" Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"Well, if they had let me stay at home, by myself, you could have stayed with me, on our own," she added looking at him knowingly.  
  
"Ohhh," Ron replied, "I see what you mean now, we could have been alone for 3 weeks, and now we can't," he groaned.  
  
"Now do you see why I'm so tense?" she said turning back to have her shoulders massaged.  
  
"There must be a way of changing their minds," Ron thought aloud.  
  
"Forget it Ron, it's hopeless," responded a defeated Lavender.  
  
"Hang on," Harry said pensively, "Me and Hermione have the same problem."  
  
"How'd you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I have to stay at school unless Hermione's parents let me stay at hers."  
  
"Which is doubtful," Hermione put it.  
  
"So, I'm sure we can come up with a way of us all getting what we want," Harry continued, his mind searching for a way out.  
  
"I see!" Lavender replied excitedly, "Like, we could all stay somewhere together."  
  
"Hang on," Ron said doubtfully, "Would that be such a good idea, I mean it is for 3 weeks."  
  
"Yeah but we won't be together all that time," Harry told him.  
  
"Harry I don't like the idea of deceiving my parents," Hermione said carefully.  
  
"It wouldn't be deceiving, Hermione," Harry said, "Just, not telling them the exact truth," he grinned at her.  
  
"So what are the options?" Ron asked them all.  
  
"Well," Harry began, taking control, "Lavender has the free house, so if we can convince her parents that they'd be an adult staying there, would they let you stay?" he asked Lavender.  
  
"Definitely," Lavender replied, "They even said that before; if there's a responsible adult in the house then I can stay."  
  
"Where are we going to find a responsible adult who'll let us all stay there?" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"We event one!" Harry said jumping up. "Ron, didn't Fred and George work the aging spell last year?" he asked, to which Ron nodded, "Well, all we have to do is make one of us older, then tell Lavender's parents we're the live-in housekeeper or something."  
  
"Harry, that's blatant lying!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Hermione, this is the only way we can be together?" Harry said quietly, to which she remained silent. She did want to be with Harry after all.  
  
"Are we actually doing this then?" Lavender asked eagerly, "Because I'll need to send an owl to my parents if we are." The four looked at each other and all agreed to go ahead with it. Ron went with Lavender to send the owl, while Harry and Hermione remained in the common room.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said quietly, so no one would overhear, "What will we tell my parents? I mean I still have to go home initially to see Faith off."  
  
"I've already thought of that," he replied eagerly, "Go home as planed, while me and Ron stay at school, then tell you parents you need to stay at school after all; just say you have a project to do or something. I know it's lying, but it has to be done, for out sake," he added seeing the expression on her face. "Then we can all leave together saying we're going to Lavender's where she'll already be. The school won't know there's no adult there." Hermione considered the plan and agreed that it was the only way.  
  
So she sent another owl to her parents, explaining what Harry had told her do. Within a day she'd received a reply saying that was fine and that they wouldn't have been happy with Harry staying anyway. Lavender also received a reply saying that if they met with a suitable adult, they'd let her stay.  
  
"Hermione, it has to be you that goes," Lavender said decisively, "you're the only other girl."  
  
"I can't!" Hermione wailed, "I'd give myself away."  
  
"Actually Lav, that's true," Harry replied, "She'd be too nervous."  
  
"Well who then?" Lavender demanded impatiently.  
  
"I'd do it," a small voice said behind them.  
  
"Faith! Have you been eavesdropping?" Hermione said outraged.  
  
"Well you were talking kind of loud the other day in the common room," she replied in her own defence.  
  
"Your dare breathe a word of this." Lavender said in a hostile tone.  
  
"I won't," Faith replied, "But I can help you out can't I?" They all saw her point, but were doubtful whether to trust her.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, one of you could come with me, make sure I don't give you away," she suggested.  
  
"That's not a bad thought actually," Ron answered, "That way we can make sure she convinces Lav's parents."  
  
"I'll go," Lavender said determinedly, "I don't trust you with any of these," she added looking menacingly at Faith. Faith kept quiet but secretly wished it were Harry going with her.  
  
They had only 5 days left till the beginning of the holidays, so they had to be quick. Ron acquired the aging potion from Fred and George, which he gave to Lavender to keep safe. Harry reluctantly leant his invisibility cloak to Lavender to use when they went to see her parents; and so the next day, Lavender and Faith slipped, unseen out of the castle. The three left behind waited nervously for their return.  
  
"Where are they?" Ron said impatiently as he paced the floor. It was 1:00 in the morning and the girls still hadn't returned.  
  
"What if something's gone wrong?" Hermione said worriedly, "You know how much they dislike each other."  
  
"It'll be fine," Harry assured them, but secretly he was getting anxious too. The minutes ticked away and by 2:00 Ron was at his wits end; he was just about to go searching for them when the portrait creaked open.  
  
"Get off me!" Faith yelled as they landed with a thud on the floor.  
  
"Harry I don't know how you mastered walking with this thing over your head," Lavender complained as she threw it off.  
  
"Where've you been?" Ron demanded running over to them. Faith was still lying on the floor, bruised from where Lavender had landed on her.  
  
"It took ages for the potion to work didn't it?" Lavender complained crossly, "So we couldn't see my parents till this evening."  
  
"Well? What did they say?" Harry asked impatiently. A grin broke out on Lavender's face.  
  
"They bought it!" she squealed with glee. "I'm aloud to stay!" she screamed jumping into Ron's arms.  
  
"Shh!" Hermione whispered urgently, "Keep quiet or else someone will hear us." Faith was standing a little way off from the group; the aging spell had worn off and she was back to normal.  
  
"Don't we owe someone a thank you?" Hermione said pointedly, looking over to Faith. Lavender stared at her, not speaking and Ron and Harry mumbled a thank you.  
  
"Don't mention it," Faith replied quietly, as she slipped past them upstairs to the dorm.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Lav," Hermione said.  
  
"Look, she knows I don't like her, and I doubt she likes me either," Lavender replied unashamedly. Hermione left it at that. They were all leaving the next day and she didn't want to argue with the person she'd be spending the next 3 weeks with.  
  
"Come on," Harry said, "We better all get to bed."  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered, holding him back for a minute as Ron and Lavender went upstairs, "I'm glad we get to be together."  
  
"Me too," he replied softly, kissing her lightly on the lips before heading to their dorms.  
  
The morning of the departure came and Faith's bags were packed as she stood with Hermione waiting for the carriage. Hermione had packed her things also, even though she'd been coming back in a few days. Harry was looking out for the carriage further down the drive and Ron stood waiting with the girls.  
  
"Lavender's already gone home," Ron said as they were waiting, "She did appreciate you doing this for us, she just didn't want to admit it," he told Faith.  
  
"Yeah well, I didn't exactly give her cause to like me did I?" Faith replied.  
  
"Guess not," Ron replied with a grin. He'd forgiven her deciding she was ok after all.  
  
"The carriage is here," Harry called as he ran back up to help with the cases. Faith stood uncertainly facing the carriage; 'I'll probably never see Harry again,' she thought in desperation, 'but what can I do about it?'  
  
"I'll miss you," Hermione told Harry as she hugged him, "But I know I'll be seeing you soon," she whispered as he kissed her goodbye.  
  
"Yeah, see you soon," Ron called as Hermione climbed into the carriage.  
  
"Bye then," Faith said quietly as she was about to climb in also.  
  
"Hey, Faith," Ron said quickly, causing her to turn round, "No hard feelings eh?" she smiled back at him, and with one last glance at Harry she closed the carriage door behind her. Harry put his head to the window, which Hermione opened.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," he said, smiling at Faith, "I'm sure we'll meet again sometime," he finished. "See you Hermione," he said gently, "I miss you already," he added as the carriage started to move off. Hermione leaned out to wave goodbye, but Faith couldn't bear them seeing the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sad to be leaving?" Hermione asked gently as she sat back down.  
  
"A bit," Faith replied looking away. Hermione guessed it was because of Harry that she was upset, but she didn't want to embarrass her by speaking of it, so she just relaxed into the seat and thought about how great the next few weeks were going to be.  
  
"Right then," Ron said as the carriage disappeared round the corner, "We better get out things packed, we've leaving in two days you know."  
  
"Mmm," Harry replied as he followed Ron back into the castle. It was true what he'd said, he missed Hermione already; he could feel it in his stomach, like a persistent cramp or ache. 'Maybe this is what period pain is like,' he thought in amusement as he reminded himself that he'd see her again in a couple of days.  
  
"I really can't wait till be get to Lav's" he told Ron as they sat playing wizard's chess that evening.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," Ron replied enthusiastically, "I hope the girls get on though," he added, "You know how Hermione gets sometimes."  
  
"It's not always Hermione!" Harry protested, "Lavender's not always the easiest person to get on with." At this the both burst out laughing.  
  
"Come on, we can't start arguing now can we," Ron laughed as he destroyed Harry's Knight.  
  
"Yeah we'll leave it to the girls," Harry laughed. He suddenly sobered up and looked wistfully out of the window. "You know, I miss her already," he told Ron quietly.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked intrigued as to how Harry was feeling. They didn't talk much about their 'feelings', but now that Harry had mentioned his, Ron felt like talking about it,  
  
"Yeah, I actually ache for her.physically I mean," Harry confessed, going red at what he was telling Ron.  
  
"You really love her don't you," Ron stated seriously.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Harry replied. "What about Lavender, I mean, you.you know, love her don't you?" Harry asked, embarrassed at what he was saying.  
  
"Yes, I know I love her it's just that." he started to say.  
  
"Just that what?" Harry prompted.  
  
"Can you believe we're actually talking about this?" Ron joked, avoiding the question. "We're supposed to be macho men!" he laughed. Harry had to laugh at Ron who was now doing an impression of a weightlifter strutting about showing off his muscles.  
  
"So, Faith, you'll ring us when you land won't you?" Hermione's mum was saying as Faith handed in her boarding pass at the airport.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll say to mum and dad for you," Faith replied as she hugged them goodbye. Hermione walked with her to the terminal, while her parents waited by the window.  
  
"Thanks for helping us out," Hermione said as they walked together, "I really appreciate it; we all do." Hermione knew Faith had been cruel over the past few weeks, but she guessed her heart had somehow been in the right place.  
  
"You shouldn't be so nice to me," Faith replied, her voicing shaking a little.  
  
"Look, we all do stupid things, don't worry about it, we all forgave you" Hermione said trying to comfort her.  
  
"No, I don't mean that.I mean." Faith started to cry, and Hermione was distraught as what to do. What was crying about now?  
  
"Faith, what'd wrong? What's happened?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so s-sorry," Faith replied though huge sobs, "I'm r-really sorry, I know I'm awful.I'm sorry."  
  
"Faith!" Hermione called as she headed down the tunnel leading to the plane, "What happened? What did you do?"  
  
"I'm so sorry," Faith repeated looking back, "Just forget about me.I'm not worth it.I'm j-just s-so sorry for ruining y-your Easter," and with that she disappeared out of sight, leaving Hermione in a state of utter bewilderment. 'What was she talking about- ruing our Easter?' she thought to herself.  
  
It was with a confused mind that Hermione travelled back to Hogwarts the next day. She couldn't figure out what Faith had meant; she'd helped them to have a great Easter, not ruined it. But as the carriage pulled up to Hogwarts and she saw Harry standing there all other thoughts were banished as she ran into his arms.  
  
"We leave this evening," Harry told her once they were back inside. "Ron's got hold of some Floo Powder so we're travelling that way."  
  
As Hermione waited with Harry by the fire place for Ron to arrive, she thought of telling Harry what Faith had said, but decided against it; she didn't want to spoil the beginning of the holiday for them by worrying about what she hoped was nothing important.  
  
"Ready?" Ron said as he handed them each a handful of powder.  
  
"Ready," Harry and Hermione said at the same time as one by one they each stepped into the fire to begin what would be a most interesting Easter holiday. 


	14. the stirrings of trouble

AN: I'm sorry I've left it so long to update- massive thanks for all the great reviews I've had- keep them coming; this chapter's a bit slow to get off, but I have to set the scene for the next lot, which I promise to be full of surprises!!  
"Can you dust yourselves off please?" Lavender said as Ron, Harry and Hermione appeared in the fireplace of an impressive room. Hermione rubbed the dust from her eyes and looked in astonishment at the room before her. A large, bay window occupied the wall opposite the fireplace, looking out onto an extensive lawn. Plush cream sofas were placed facing each other, with a small, low coffee table in the middle. To Harry, it looked pretty much like a muggle house, except of course for levitating candles and an elf.  
  
"A house elf?" Hermione asked in dismay, "I can't believe you have a house elf!"  
  
"Dixie's not a house elf," Lavender said laughing, "Yeah she's an elf, but she's only our cleaner," she explained, "Since my parents think there's a housekeeper staying here, I thought I should actually keep the house clean.well, Dixie should keep the house clean anyway," she added with a grin. Hermione was slightly relieved, but she still didn't see why an elf should have to do the cleaning, but she kept quiet to avoid an argument so early on.  
  
"It's a great house!" Harry exclaimed, breaking the silence as he shook off the dust and climbed out of the fireplace, followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, it's ok," Lavender commentated, "We're thinking off moving to somewhere bigger though."  
  
"Bigger?" Ron cried out, "This place is bloody massive!"  
  
"Have you been here before?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"Technically, no," Ron replied with a grin, "But I did sneak in once to see Lav," he said throwing a cheeky look at Lavender.  
  
"So shall we have the grand tour then?" Harry asked taking Hermione's hand and following Lavender into the next room. For the next hour or so, Lavender escorted them around the whole place; through the library and the kitchens, the ballroom where they entertained guests; up to the first floor bedrooms where her parents had their rooms; then up to the second floor rooms where Lavender had her private study and bathroom, with her sleeping room and her dayroom.  
  
"A 'Dayroom'?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep!" Lavender replied happily, as she continued to open doors to more elaborate rooms. "And finally," Lavender said pausing on the landing, "I'll show you where your rooms will be," looking at both Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Our?" they said at the same time. "Lav, I don't think." Harry started to say, but she cut him off.  
  
"Now they're not as great as mine, which Ron will be sharing," she said looking suggestively at him, "but I think they'll be adequate." With a flick of her wand she uttered a few words and a door appeared in the wall. "This way," Lavender commanded, opening the door and proceeding to walk down the passageway. The passage ended in an open hallway with three doors leading off.  
  
"This is one of the five guest suites that we have, and you can change the password to suit you in case you want some.privacy," she said. Hermione glanced at Harry with a slightly worried expression on her face; 'what does she think we'll get up to?' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"This door on the left leads to the bathroom, the middle door is the bedroom, and the door on the right leads downstairs to the rest of the house and the pool, so you don't have to go through my rooms to get downstairs." Lavender concluded. "So I'll leave you too to unpack and get settled then," she said brightly, taking Ron by the arm and guiding him back down the passage. "Come down for a swim when you're ready, we'll see you there!" she called after her.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and smiled; he was really looking forward to spending the holiday with her, and the fact they got their own rooms was even better.  
  
"Shall we?" Harry asked holding out his had to her. Hermione went to take the hand offered and was swept off her feet by him into a cradle lift.  
  
"Whaaa.?" she cried.  
  
"We'll do it in style," Harry said as he opened the bedroom door and carried her through. Hermione gasped at the sight that met her eyes. A huge four-poster bed was sat next to the far wall by the window; the wooden bedstead was draped with light, satin curtains, falling gracefully about the three exposed sides of the bed. A gold patterned bedspread was visible through the drapes, with pillows that frequently fluffed themselves.  
  
"It's beautiful," Hermione sighed as Harry put her down to survey the rest of the room. He wondered over to the huge, floor to ceiling window that looked out onto the pool.  
  
"Wow!" he breathed as he saw the Olympic-sized pool complete with Jacuzzi, sauna and sun beds, not forgetting the fully equipped gym, which could be seen next to the poolroom. Hermione ran her hand along the mahogany dressing table. She sat on the stool in front of the mirror and gazed at her reflection. To her astonishment a face, which was not her own, appeared in the mirror.  
  
"How would you like to look today?" the face said kindly.  
  
"Um, nice?" Hermione uttered quietly.  
  
"Only nice?" the voice said surprised, "I'm sure we can do better than that." And before Hermione knew what was happening, invisible hands were arranging her hair and applying make-up to her face. All she could do was sit and wait. Harry watched in amusement and Hermione's unruly hair was pinned up and her face was painted.  
  
"Hermione, you look.um, 'nice'," Harry said trying not to laugh as she surveyed her reflection. She gasped in horror as she saw herself looking like her grandmother! "I think that mirror's used to older people," Harry said laughing openly now. Hermione crossly wiped off the offending make-up and pulled all the pins and clips out of her hair, allowing it to flow freely down her back.  
  
"Much better," Harry said drawing him to her. He kissed her passionately until breathless they pulled apart.  
  
"Harry, I think maybe we should go to pool, we could both do with a cool off," she added, as went over to her suitcase. "Right, now I have to find where I put my swimsuit," she mumbled to herself as Harry sorted out his own things. Pulling open the wardrobe doors Harry exclaimed in wonder.  
  
"Wow! Check out this Hermione," he said pulling her over to look. "You can walk into this thing."  
  
"That's nice," Hermione replied distractedly, "Where is it!" she said crossly.  
  
"Where's what?" Harry asked, taking his eyes away from the wardrobe.  
  
"My swimsuit" she snapped, "I was sure I put it in here," she added throwing clothes everywhere. Harry was pelted with skirts and jumpers and even underwear before Hermione eventually concluded she'd forgotten it.  
  
"Look, I'm sure Lavender has one you can borrow," Harry suggested calmly, "That, or you could go naked," he added quirking his eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not sure the other's would appreciate that," Hermione returned, but to Harry's relief she was smiling now.  
  
"Might I suggest you peruse my collection," a male voice spoke up. Harry and Hermione looked about them expecting to see Ron, but there was no one else in the room.  
  
"Over here," the voice said again. The voice seemed to coming from inside the wardrobe. "Yes that's right, this way," the voice said again, extending a door towards them. They walked cautiously into the wardrobe, which was framed with mirrors and lights.  
  
"Right now if you'll just stand there.yes that's right," said the voice as Hermione stood up onto the round platform, "And I'll measure you for a fitting; what was it you wanted, a swimsuit?" the voice asked as invisible hands held a tape measure up to Hermione's limbs to take her size.  
  
"Hey watch the hands mate!" Harry warned as Hermione's inner-leg measurement was made.  
  
"Right, I'll just be a minute if you'll wait over there," the voice said. Hermione stepped down from the platform and stood with Harry in amazement as chests of drawers appeared from no-where, brimming over with clothes and costumes.  
  
"Would you give us some privacy please," the voice said as swimsuits and bikinis of all sorts appeared floating on hangers. Harry reluctantly backed out of the wardrobe. After 15 minutes he was getting impatient.  
  
"Hermione, they'll be wondering where we are!" Harry called to her through the wardrobe.  
  
"Why don't you go down without me, I wont be long," she called back.  
  
"Why? What are doing in there?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'll be down soon ok," was all she said, so all Harry could do was to go down and join the others.  
  
"There you are!" Ron called from the pool as Harry entered the poolroom. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Still deciding what to wear," Harry said casually as he dropped his towel and dived into the pool, almost colliding with Ron. Lavender was seated delicately on the edge of the Jacuzzi, admiring her golden tan she'd just acquired.  
  
"It's great this new sun bed we got," she said excitedly, "You tell it what tan you want and it does it instantly! Don't worry about Hermione, she'd probably just discovered Georgie."  
  
"Georgie?" Ron and Harry both said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, he was a great tailor or something when he was alive, and now his spirit resides inside that big wardrobe in your room; he'll have her there for hours if she's not careful!" she added with a laugh, "the guests love him." Harry thought worriedly at what Hermione might turn out in, but he was distressing over nothing since a few minutes later she appeared in a perfectly respectable bikini.  
  
"Wow! Hermione, I didn't know you had legs," Ron exclaimed as he saw her long, shapely pins.  
  
"Ron!" Lavender cried out.  
  
"Of course not as great as yours," he added quickly, swimming over to her. Hermione slid into the water as Harry swan over to her.  
  
"I love the new look, can you where this all the time?" he asked cheekily, grabbing her round the waist and lifting her out of the water.  
  
"Watch it you," Hermione spluttered as Harry dropped her with a splash.  
  
"Hey guys, what are we doing tomorrow?" Ron called as him and Lavender swam over to join them.  
  
"Well, what is there to do?" Harry asked, before he dived under to grab Hermione's legs. Through Hermione's cries of protest, Ron managed to catch that the house was equipped with enough entertainment to mean that they needn't go anywhere.  
  
"Won't we get bored?" Harry asked as he let go of Hermione.  
  
"Bored?" Lavender exclaimed in a hurtful voice, "Is that how you repay me, after I've kindly let you stay here with me?" she demanded.  
  
"Harry didn't mean that," Hermione said quickly, seeing the hostile looks on their faces, "He meant that we might want to explore where you live a bit, that's all."  
  
"Well it's up to you," Lavender replied huffily.  
  
"Lav, come on, we can't argue on our first day here," Ron said trying to make the peace. She didn't reply, but a smile did return to her face.  
  
"Tell you what," Ron said eagerly, "I'll magic some food over here, because I don't know about you lot, but I'm starving!" With a flick of his wand, plates of delicious salads and meats or all kinds appeared, and the four friends tucked in.  
Anyone observing the four teenagers wouldn't have guessed that they were anything but content; and had you asked them, they would have said that same. But little did they know what surprised lurked around the corner.  
  
'Dear Hermione,' Faith wrote as she sat on the plane taking her home to America.  
  
'I know you won't want anything to do with me once you discover what I did, but I want you to know sorry I am. I told him in a fit of despair what you were planning. At that point I didn't think you'd ever trust me to help you out, and when you did, I realised it was too late. I wish so much that I'd never had said anything to him but you know too well how convincing Draco can be. I just hope that if he ruins anything it's your holiday and not your relationship with Harry. Harry loves you very much, don't let Draco or anyone come between you. I'm sorry if this letter doesn't make much sense, but it's all I can do.'  
  
Faith read, and re-read the letter over and over, but when the plane landed she couldn't bring herself to send it. 'Maybe Draco won't turn them in,' she thought to herself, but deep down she knew he'd use what she'd told him in some way to hurt them all. 


	15. unfulfilled desires mingle with confront...

AN: I promise the beginnings of a steamy session beneath the sheets!!! Read on to find out between who.  
  
"You know," Ron said as he lay idly by the pool, "I could really get used to this life."  
  
"I know what you mean," Hermione agreed as she lay on her stomach next to him, a huge book open in front of her. "I love reading, but I love reading even more when I'm relaxed like this." Ron sighed and turned over, 'She had to bring books,' he thought to himself shaking his head.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry called from the gym, "Get off your lazy ass and come and lift some weights." Ron groaned, but got up to join Harry, after all, he did need to keep in shape for the girls! Hermione closed he book for a moment and rolled over onto to her back to gaze at the ceiling. A detailed mosaic pattern decorated the poolroom ceiling, and Hermione was fascinated by it. As she stared up, her eyes gradually became heavier as she drifted into an uneasy sleep. The past couple of nights she'd been plagued with the same dream; each time in the dream, she was standing in the kitchens of Lavender's house screaming and screaming at someone. She could never distinguish who it was she was screaming at; the stranger's face was distorted into a fuzzy haze. Then all of a sudden, the scene would switch to Hogwarts, where she was standing in the great hall, listening to a cackling laugh that just went on and on until she woke up in a sweat. Hermione hadn't told Harry or the others about her dreams, but each time she woke, she remembered what Faith had said to her as she boarded the plane.  
  
"I know something bad will happen soon," she said quietly in her sleep. Harry jogged over to where Hermione lay, just in time to hear her utter those words. He saw she was asleep, but was worried about what she had said. He'd noticed the past few nights that she hadn't slept well; she thought he was asleep whenever she woke in the night, but he never was.  
  
"Hermione.Hermione," he said softly, nudging her awake.  
  
"Harry?" she replied sleepily, "Did I fall asleep?"  
  
"Yeah," he told her smiling, "You talked in your sleep actually."  
  
"Did I?" she replied surprised, "What did I say?" Harry thought how best to answer her. He wanted to know what was on her mind, but he didn't want to worry her about his suspicions. Hermione lay looking at Harry, wanting to know what she'd said; she prayed Harry had misheard her, because if she guessed right, she'd probably spoken about her dream.  
  
"Nothing important," he smiled at her as he lay down beside her. She turned on her side to face him, a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Harry, I think I need to tell you something," she whispered. Harry frowned, but pulled her up so they could talk somewhere else. They walked out onto the lawn, since it was a particularly sunny day, Hermione slightly in front. She stopped beneath the tree house, and turned to look at him.  
  
"I've been having this dream." she began as Harry listened intently, his eyes widening when she mentioned what Faith had said.  
  
"What do you think she meant?" Harry asked her.  
  
"That's just it!" Hermione replied sighing, "I have no idea."  
  
"Have you tried contacting her?" Harry suggested.  
  
"No," Hermione said truthfully, "I don't think she'd tell me though even if I did ask her. What should we do?" she said, getting tearful.  
  
"Shhh," Harry soothed, "We'll figure it out don't worry," he said hugging her to him. "I don't think we should mention it to the others though," he said seriously.  
  
"Bit late for that," a voice said above them.  
  
"Lavender!" they exclaimed looking up to the tree house. She climbed down the rope ladder and landed beside them on the grass.  
  
"Were you spying?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"Don't be so stupid Harry," she replied, "I was up there writing in my diary; bad luck for you two I see. So what's all this about then?" she demanded. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, not knowing how to reply.  
  
"Well I think you heard it all just now," Harry replied, seeing the look of dismay on Hermione's face.  
  
"I'm going to get Ron," she announced as she flounced up the garden.  
  
Half and hour later, and they were all seated in the living room, Ron having been filled in on what was going on.  
  
"Well I still don't see that we have anything to worry about," he said simply, "Faith was probably just stirring trouble, we all know what she's capable of."  
  
"I agree with Ron," Lavender replied, "Hermione, don't take this the wrong way, but maybe your imagination has just run wild," she said with sympathy in her voice. Hermione went to protest, but Harry cut in.  
  
"Lavender, I think we all know Hermione is one of the most logical and rational people we know," he said pointedly.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, I think we should just forget it all," Lavender insisted, walking over to the window.  
  
"What if.?" Hermione started to say but stopped herself. She'd been sat there thinking about what Faith could had possibly meant, and she figured that the only way Faith could have ruined their Easter was by telling someone about their plan.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked gently. Ron looked up from his sandwich and Lavender turned from the window to listen.  
  
"What if.Faith told someone," she said quietly, not looking at anyone.  
  
"Who would she tell?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know," she replied carefully, "someone who would use it against us," thinking aloud. Lavender let out an impatient sigh and went back to sit with Ron.  
  
"Can't we just enjoy the holidays instead of worrying about nothing," she said with annoyance. Ron put a hand on her knee to comfort her; he hated to admit it, but he knew Hermione was probably right. "Uh, I'm sick of this, Ron, are you coming?" she asked starting to walk out of the room.  
  
"Um, yeah," Ron replied throwing them an apologetic look, "We'll see you guys later," leaving Harry and Hermione sitting on their own.  
  
"Harry, I'm not making this up, you know that don't you?" Hermione asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he replied putting his arms around her.  
  
"I just can't stop thinking about this," she said in despair, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry sat with his arms around the girl he loved, and thought in anguish that he could do nothing to ease her mind.  
  
Early in the morning of their fourth day at Lavender's house, Hermione woke in a cold sweat. She'd had that same dream again, but this time, instead of the cackling laugh she'd previously heard, it now sounded like a thousand voices all laughing at her; she could see fingers pointing at her and bodies moving around he, but she could distinguish who they were.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said waking instantly. "Was it the dream again?" Hermione merely nodded as she curled her shaking body around Harry's. He lay there next to her feeling powerless to comfort her. He hugged her tightly to him, wishing above all that she might be spared of the recurring dream. As Hermione fell into another uneasy sleep Harry stayed awake, watching her as she slept. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked lying there next to him; her hair rumpled against his chest. He could feel her breath on his chest as she let out almost inaudible sighs. He loved her so much he would die for her, yet he was so scared of losing her that he almost couldn't bear it. Maybe it had something to do with losing his parents, he thought to himself, they'd been taken from him and now that he loved someone as much as his mother had loved him, he couldn't bear the thought of her being taken from him.  
  
"Harry, are you still here?" Hermione asked quietly, turning her head to look at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm here," he replied tenderly, stroking the top of her head, "I'll always be here," he said as she leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I love you," she whispered as she kissed his forehead, "I love every part if you," kissing his cheeks, his eyes, his lips. She stopped to look at the expression his face; his eyes were half-closed and his lips asked for more. She kissed him again, this time moving to his neck and kissing him along his collarbone.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said he felt his pulse starting to quicken and his breathing becoming more rapid. "I love you too," he whispered as he pulled her up on top of him. She rested her head on his chest as she lay on top of Harry's body, loving the feel of him beneath. His ran his hands up and down her spine, feeling the warmth of her body and the softness of her skin.  
  
"Harry I." she tried to say, but Harry silenced her with his mouth. He shifted his body so that she was pinned beneath him, lying half across her. He kissed her lips, moving down to nibble at her neck as she let out a small moan. One hand caressed her stomach as he moved the other up to find her breast. He cupped her in his hand, running his fingers across, causing her to arch up against him. The hand caressing her stomach moved to the waistband of her shorts as he started to undo the tie.  
  
"Harry.wait.please," she started to say. He looked up to see tears in her eyes, "Please." she said again, as a tear escaped down her cheek. Harry abruptly stopped what he was doing to pull himself into a sitting position. He ran a hand through his hair as Hermione started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry," she cried softly, "I'm sorry.Harry, please.look at me." Harry gazed down at her; he wanted her so much, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold back. Over the past months they'd grown closer and was he was approaching his 16th birthday, he truly felt ready.  
  
"Don't hate me," Hermione cried at him.  
  
"Hermione, I could never hate you," Harry replied, hanging his head. Hermione pulled herself up, turning his head to face her.  
  
"I know you want to," she said with a sigh, "I just."  
  
"It's ok, really," Harry replied looking at her and forcing a smile. He couldn't help but be frustrated. They both seemed so ready for this, but she kept holding back. She leaned up to kiss him, but Harry pulled back before her lips touched his.  
  
"Harry please." Hermione implored, "I just think."  
  
"It's fine, honest," he replied hurriedly, as he throw back the covers and climbed out of bed. "I'm going for a swim ok," he called as he grabbed a towel and his shorts, "I need a cool off," he mumbled under his breath as he headed out of the room. Hermione stared after him, tears still evident in her eyes. She didn't want to upset him or disappoint him; even though she'd felt amazing and alive when he was touching her, something in her mind was telling to stop, to wait. She cursed herself for feeling this way, but she couldn't help how she felt.  
  
Harry swan strong, powerful strokes up and down the pool to get rid of the pent-up frustration. He hadn't realised quite how much he wanted Hermione in this way until she'd seemed to respond to him, only to draw back at the last minute. He hadn't meant o be so offhanded with her in the bedroom, he was just so stressed about these dreams she'd been having, and also having to listen to Ron go on about him and Lavender. He wanted to experience it for himself; he wanted to share with Hermione something that he'd never shared with anyone. Perhaps if told her all this, she might understand. 'She's scared' he thought as he dried himself off, 'so I have to reassure her that it's ok.'  
  
With a slightly more cheerful attitude he headed for the kitchen to fix himself a snack when the doorbell rang. Harry stopped and looked towards the front door; 'should I answer it?' he thought. He approached the door and decided it was probably just a salesman selling fake wands or similar. Opening the door he stood in shock at the sight that met his eyes.  
  
"Nice shorts Potter," Draco sneered, "Are you going to let me then?"  
  
A ha! I guess you probably figured out what would happen, but watch out for more surprises and revelations in the next chapter(s). Love to all. xxx 


	16. finally together

HELLO TO EVERYONE. Well, this is the final chapter I'm afraid, but it's a goodun! It covers the rest of the school term, I know, a bit quick, but I really wanted to finish this story off so I can get back into my university work! I WILL be writing a sequel though at some point. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed this story, I appreciate all the feedback I get. I just hope the ending will satisfy you all. Harry stared at Draco, unable to comprehend him actually being there.  
  
"Well I guess I'll invite myself in then," Draco said pushing past Harry.  
  
"Malfoy! How on earth." Harry started to say.  
  
"I'm here to negotiate," he replied smugly, walking through to the living room just as Ron and Lavender appeared on the stairs.  
  
"What the.!" Ron exclaimed, "What's he doing here?" he asked, looking at Harry.  
  
"What kind of a welcome is that?" Draco said, pretending to be insulted.  
  
"What do you want?" Lavender asked in a quiet voice. He looked at her and went to reply but thought better of it. Seating himself in an armchair he motioned for them all to sit down. The three exchanged glances as they sat opposite him on the sofa.  
  
"Where's the mudblood then?" Draco asked at Harry, "Had a fight already?" Harry glared at him, thinking if looks could kill, Draco would be lifeless in an instant.  
  
"Well never mind her, I'm here to proposition you all," he began, taking on a serious voice now, "Thanks to a certain America witch, I have the power to ruin all your lives, which, I admit does seem appealing, but might I suggest an alternative?" They all looked at him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"In exactly 1 hour, my father will receive a phone call, from me, informing him of your little 'arrangement', that is if you decide to go against my proposal."  
  
"Which is?" Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Which is," Draco continued, "that I have full use of this residence for the rest of holidays, day or night," he concluded, folding his arms. Ron jumped up from the sofa, using his whole body to threaten Draco.  
  
"Harry I suggest we just beat this scum to a pulp," he said, clenching his fists.  
  
"Ron!" Harry warned, holding him back, "I don't think that's the way to solve this."  
  
"We have to agree with him," Lavender spoke up quietly. "Otherwise we're all done for." Ron and Harry stared at her not knowing how to react; it was her house after all, she ultimately had to make the decision.  
  
"What's going on?" a voice spoke from the doorway. Draco looked up to see Hermione standing there, watching them all.  
  
"Hello Granger," Draco sneered, "I was just explaining."  
  
"I heard what you said Malfoy," she replied walking across the room past him to sit with Lavender. Harry glanced at her but she refused to meet his eye.  
  
"If Lavender's agreed I don't see what you're still doing here," she told him directly. Taken back by her straightforward manner and authoritative voice, Draco remained silent.  
  
"Well?" she demanded.  
  
"Ok, I'll leave you for now, but I'll be back, I assure you," he warned them, heading for the door. They watched him walk out to the hall, as Lavender began to cry quietly. Ron went over to comfort her as Hermione stood to leave also.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said following her out.  
  
"You don't need to say anything Harry," she replied with a sad expression on her face, "I got your message clear enough."  
  
"That's not what I." he began but she'd already disappeared into the library, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Troubles?" Draco sneered standing at the front door.  
  
"I thought you were leaving," Harry replied menacingly, pushing him out of the door.  
  
"You don't want to upset me Potter," he called warningly as he turned to walk away. Harry slammed the door shut, cursing at the mess they were all in.  
  
"What do you think he'll do?" Lavender asked them, tears in her eyes.  
  
"He's full of talk," Ron replied, trying to convince himself as well, "He can't help making others miserable because he's miserable himself."  
  
Harry looked in on Ron and Lavender, deciding to leave them alone for a bit. Hr hesitated before opening the library door, not sure how he was going to handle the situation with Hermione.  
  
"'Mione," he said quietly, opening the door. The room was in partial darkness and all he could hear was a snivelling coming from the corner.  
  
"Go away Harry!" she called through the shadows.  
  
"I can't until we've sorted this," he replied gently, feeling his way across the room. He found her curled up in the corner, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry." he started to say, but she cut him off.  
  
"Don't say it!" she cried at him, "It's my fault.it's me." her voice trailed off as Harry went to put his arms around her but she shied away from him.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry for earlier, I was an idiot," he told her, trying to make her look at him, "I'm the one who's pushing and I know it's wrong."  
  
"You don't understand!" she sobbed, hiding her face.  
  
"I do, love and it's ok, we can wait, it's fine," he said, desperately trying to comfort her.  
  
"No it's not ok!" she almost screamed, finally looking at him, "It's not ok," she said again, allowing her head to drop into Harry's lap. Harry couldn't for the life of him imagine why she was so upset; he'd said he was sorry, but she seemed to think it was her fault.  
  
"Hermione, talk to me, help me understand," he said gently, cradling her in his arms. She looked up at him, searching his face for the kind, loving Harry that she'd fallen in love with; and she found him.  
  
"Oh Harry," she sobbed, her body shaking, "I can't.it's.it's true."  
  
"What's true?" he asked, distressed at her words.  
  
"What he said," she replied looking away from him again. It dawned on Harry that perhaps she was taking about what had happened with Viktor.  
  
"Hermione, is this about Viktor?" he asked gently. She looked at him again, tears still escaping down her cheeks as she nodded. "What did he say to you?" Harry asked, ready to kill him for causing her this much pain.  
  
"He.after he.after I wouldn't," she started to say, "He.he said that I." she started to cry again, huge sobs as Harry tried to get the rest out of her. "He said.he said no one would ever want me," she told him in a whisper, "that I was just.just a frigid mudblood," she managed to say before another wave of tears escaped down her face. Harry could hardly contain his anger at what he'd just heard; 'first he tries it one with her, then he calls her that,' Harry thought furiously. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, as she buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Hermione, you can't believe it," he said softly, "don't let him win."  
  
"But after this morning," she cried looking up at him, "you acted the same way.it must be true!" Harry cursed himself for being so insensitive.  
  
"I was an idiot," he replied tenderly, "Hermione, I love you more than you could ever imagine, and knowing that I've hurt you is unbearable."  
  
"I love you too," she managed to say, "and you don't mind?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Hermione, as long as I have you that's all that matters," Harry told her lovingly, "I couldn't bear to lose you now." They stayed that way, wrapped around each other until there was a quiet knock on the door.  
  
"Harry? We need a word with you both," Lavender said.  
  
"Ok, we'll be there in a minute," he replied looking at Hermione who nodded. Pulling her to her feet he kissed her tenderly on the forehead, turning her face up to meet his eyes. "I'll always be here for you," he told her carefully, "No thing else matters ok, nothing." She nodded and dried her eyes, as Harry took her hand.  
"I don't see what else we can do," Lavender was saying as they sat around the dining room table.  
  
"But then he wins!" Harry exclaimed, "That's what he wants."  
  
"Harry, I don't see how we can stay," Hermione said forlornly, "It's best if we all go home, then Draco has nothing to hold against us."  
  
"Yeah, and Lav can stay at mine for the rest of the hols," Ron suggested, "We'll think of an explanation for our parents, they never need to know the truth." Harry looked gloomily at them all; his perfect holiday with Hermione was ruined, all because Faith had told Malfoy about their plans; he cursed for Faith for her stupidity.  
  
"Harry, my parents won't let me stay at school for the rest of the holidays," Hermione said putting a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry it's all been ruined." Harry sighed knowing it wasn't her fault.  
"At least Malfoy will have got a surprise when he turned up and there was no one there," Ron laughed as he and Lavender sat in garden at The Burrow.  
  
"Yeah, he's probably tried to turn us in, but he has absolutely no proof!" she laughed with him.  
  
"I hope Harry's not too lonely at school though," Ron thought aloud, "I know how bummed he is at not being able to see Hermione."  
  
"Mmm," Lavender replied, glad that she was able to be with Ron, but also sad for the others.  
Hermione sat in her room, staring out of the window, counting down the days till school would begin again. Her and Harry had been sending owls to each other every day- poor Hedwig was tired out- but obviously it wasn't the same.  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the fire; he missed her so much that he ached without her. 'Only another 4 days though' be thought happily, wishing the days away.  
  
SUMMER TERM.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed, running up the driveway into his arms. She'd jumped out of the carriage as soon as she'd seen him, not wanting to wait a second longer to be in his arms again. Harry buried his face in her hair as she hung onto him. He breathed in her scent, overwhelming him.  
  
"Ron and Lavender are already back," Harry told her as they made their way up to the common room.  
  
"Potter!" a voice snarled at them on the stairs, "If you think you've out- smarted me, think again."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," they said in unison, walking straight passed him without a backward glance. Draco frowned at how cosy they looked together, annoyed that he now had nothing he could use against them. They'd evidently made up after their little dispute back at Lavender's, Draco thought in annoyance.  
  
"Hey, you're back!" Ron called, running to hug Hermione as she entered the common room with Harry.  
  
"Yeah, and it's great to be back too," she smiled, taking Harry's hand again.  
  
"Hey you guys," Seamus waved them over from where he was sat with Pavati.  
  
"What happened here?" Harry asked, looking from Seamus to Pavati, noticing how comfortable they were with each other.  
  
"It's amazing what 3 weeks can do isn't it?" Seamus replied, putting his arm around her.  
  
"I know what you mean," Harry replied, looking from Hermione to Ron and Lavender as they all secretly grinned.  
  
"How's Faith?" Seamus asked, getting a sour look from Pavati, "hey, I was only asking," he replied quickly.  
  
"She's fine thanks Seamus," Hermione replied. She hadn't actually spoken to her, but she'd received a letter when she got home, where Faith confessed what she'd done, even though it was a bit late for apologies, but Hermione realised it was in the past, forgotten.  
  
The following months sped by, and before anyone knew it, Hogwart's students were approaching their final week of school.  
  
"I can't believe it's gone this quickly," Hermione complained as they sat about making plans for the holidays.  
  
"I know, it seems like only yesterday that we were making plans for the Easter hols," Ron replied laughing. "Well at least you get me all summer, Harry," he continued, "Even if Hermione can only visit for the last week." Harry was going to be staying with Ron at The Burrow, but he was determined to see as much of Hermione as possible.  
  
"Yeah, and with Floo powder I can see so much more of you," Harry said softly to Hermione as she lay with her head on his lap.  
  
"Mmm," she murmured, falling asleep as she lay there.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny suddenly piped up from the other sofa, "where will Hermione sleep when you all stay?" Harry glanced at Ron who grinned.  
  
"I guess in your room," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh," she said, blushing madly. She still had the tiniest crush on Harry, and she couldn't help but be jealous of Hermione.  
  
Harry stood by the train looking back at the school; the others had already bordered, and Hermione was saving a carriage for them. He smiled as he remembered all that had happened in the past year. He'd fallen in the love with the most perfect girl he could imagine, and she loved him back. They may not have shared the most intimate act that a couple can share, but he realised there was no rush; when they were both ready it would happen; this he did know.  
  
JULY: Harry's birthday  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to gasp in surprise. The bed was entirely covered in rose petals, making a trail back to the door where they were stood.  
  
"Harry!" she gasped, "It's your birthday, and I'm supposed to surprise you."  
  
"Well I got there first," he replied, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"So.what do we do now?" she asked.  
  
"Well traditionally I." he started to say but he didn't get any further as Hermione threw herself a him, kissing him with an urgency that surprised them both as she grabbed at his shirt to pull him closer. With one sweep of his arm, he lifted her onto the bed, crushing rose petals beneath them. He went to speak, but Hermione shook her head putting a finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't say a word," she whispered as she pulled him down to her. Harry struggled with the buttons of her top, ripping the last few off in frustration, desperate for the feel of her skin against his. He kissed down her neck, and down between her breasts as she moaned beneath him, wanting him inside her. And when it happened it was all she could do to remember to breathe as Harry moved slowly in time with her, their bodies becoming one as he whispered into her ear how much he loved her.  
  
As Hermione opened her eyes early the next morning, she couldn't quite remember where she was but turning on her side she saw Harry's sleeping body next to hers, and suddenly the memory of last night came back to her. She could hardly believe that it had happened; she'd expected to feel different, transformed somehow, but sitting up she saw her reflection in the mirror; the same old bushy, unmanageable hair and the same face that made her who she was.  
  
"'Mione," Harry called sleepily, "You're letting all the cold in," he complained as she settled back into his arms.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, stroking her hair and nuzzling at her nose. She smiled at him, loving the way he looked when he'd just woken up. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked in a worried voice.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she replied kissing him back. "It wasn't quite how I expected it to be though," she added giggling nervously. Harry frowned, wishing she'd enjoyed it as much as he had.  
  
"It's supposed to get better," he told her.  
  
"I didn't mean that," she whispered with a small laugh, "I mean, I'm still me, I thought I'd feel different."  
  
"As long as you're still my beautiful, smart girlfriend, I'm happy," he replied stroking her thigh.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione replied pretending to be shocked, "I hope you're not suggesting we."  
  
"I sure am!" he interrupted as he pinned her down to the bed, smothering her with kisses. And the second time was better, so much better, she thought as Harry cradled her in his arms. 


End file.
